Infieles
by Emily De La Valliere
Summary: Infieles... Esa palabra resuena en mi mente, ¿Realmente somos infieles? Yo lo amo tanto a el y el a mi, ¿De igual manera se nos puede considerar infieles? ¿Cuando el acto que consumamos no es mas que hacer el amor? Lo que hacemos, lo hacemos por amor, pero eso ellos no lo entenderan... Capitulo 2 Epilogo!
1. Que Traviesos Somos

Buenas chicos

Primero que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar _No Tengas Miedo de Aceptarme_ , he tenido varios problemas personales y también un poco con la trama del fic, muchos lectores (se los agradezco) me han comentado que les encanta la trama actual y eso me llena, pero también he recibido un par de comentarios donde me piden que sucedan ciertas cosas en la trama de la historia.

Sinceramente, tengo escrito uno dos capítulos, (para algunos será como relleno) pero no sabría como realizar el séptimo año en Hogwarts, el fic ha ganado mas de lo que me imagine; al tratarse de un one shot que termino convirtiéndose en esta maravillosa historia no tenia en mente toda la trama completa o incluso un final, se me han ocurrido varias ideas pero no se cual es la mejor ni mucho menos si ustedes mis queridos lectores quedaran satisfechos, sobre todo en estos momentos que los comentarios dejados por ustedes bajaron un poco.

Gracias a ustedes es que ese fic es lo que es, se los debo a todos los que lo leen y a todos los que me dejan comentarios y también a los que me dejan criticas ya que a pesar de todo yo las aprecio.

Revisare lo que tengo escrito y hare todo lo posible por subir la actualización hoy mismo, espero acepten mis disculpas y me entiendan, este es mi primer fic largo, soy nueva en esto de historias largas, eso si, les quiero avisar a los que leyeron aquel comentario acerca de que opinaban de que subiera otra historia donde Harry tuviera una prima, que he estado escribiéndola, me siento atrapada con ella y espero cuando la publique que también sea de su agrado e iguale o supere todo lo que obtuve con _No Tengas Miedo de Aceptarme_.

Este pequeño one shot es una disculpa por todo, espero lo aprecien y me dejen comentarios acerca del fic y de cualquier cosa que quieran decirme respecto a No Tengas Miedo…

Sin más que decir me despido y pido disculpas por dejar una nota tan larga y a los lectores que no me conozcan los invito a que pasen por mi perfil y por mis otras historias.

* * *

Ministerio de Magia

Departamento de Seguridad Mágica

10 de agosto de 2016

10:00pm

Una castaña suspiraba cansada mientras se recostaba completamente en el respaldo de la silla, se sentía totalmente agotada tanto física como mentalmente, había pasado toda la tarde de aquí para allá, de reunión en reunión, gracias a eso tenía demasiado trabajo sobre su escritorio, en la mañana cuando salía de su casa había planeado adelantar todo el papeleo que pudiera, pero no contó con todas las reuniones que surgieron a ultima hora, como cosa rara.

Eso la enfurecía de sobremanera ya que estropeaban completamente todos sus planes, su agenda minuciosamente organizada, odiaba que todo se hiciera a ultima hora, por eso, ella siempre planeaba todo con anterioridad, pero los del Ministerio no lo entendían y eso la frustraba.

Miró su reloj de muñeca, ya era demasiado tarde, obviamente sobrepasaba su hora de salida, volvió a dirigir la vista a su escritorio, a pesar del inminente retraso que le ocasionaron las reuniones había podido adelantar suficiente trabajo por hoy, se levantó con lentitud de su silla, cogió su túnica y su bolso dirigiéndose a la chimenea no sin antes echar un último vistazo a su oficina comprobando que todo estuviera en completo orden ya que no planeaba colocar un pie ahí ni mañana ni pasado, trataría de descansar todo lo que pudiera el fin de semana.

* * *

Al salir de la chimenea encontró la sala en penumbra, no le extrañó por las altas horas que eran, después de conjurar un lumos para iluminar la estancia y no tropezar, subió las escaleras en completo silencio, al llegar a la puerta de su dormitorio suspiró profundamente antes de entrar, sabia que su marido estaba despierto ya que la luz se colaba por debajo de la puerta.

 **-** _Hermy_ **-.** Rodó los ojos, _¡Qué me llamo Hermione!_ **.-** Qué bien que ya llegas amor, por un momento pensé que te quedarías hasta más tarde.

 **-** No podía, he estado todo el día de pie y me siento sumamente agotada, me voy a dar una ducha antes de acostarme **-.** Le dijo mientras se iba desvistiendo.

 **-** Por cierto, Harry ya volvió de su misión.

 **-** Que bueno **-.** Comentó con voz cansada.

 **-** Si, mañana es el cumpleaños de Ginny, por esa razón es que llegó antes, estamos invitados a La Madriguera a una _reunión_ _familiar_ para celebrar.

 **-** Mañana es sábado, planeaba quedarme en casa descansando **-** Suspiro resignada **.-** ¿Es en la tarde? Asi por lo menos puedo descansar en la mañana.

 **-** Si, no te preocupes **-.** Suspiró **.-** Hermione sigo insistiendo que no deberías trabajar tanto, por un momento pensé que era por Harry qué te quedabas hasta tarde en el Ministerio, pero a pesar de que estuvo de misión este mes, tu sigues llegando tarde.

 **-** Ron no empecemos por favor, realmente me siento cansada y si, como te diste cuenta no es por Harry, es por _mi_ trabajo, últimamente tengo demasiado y cuando me quedo hasta tarde es adelantando para poder llegar los demás días temprano.

Se levantó de golpe sin dejar que el pelirrojo dijera algo, se encerró en el baño dispuesta a tardarse mas de lo normal para cuando saliera encontrarlo dormido.

Y asi fue, cuando salió del baño con la bata puesta, ya el pelirrojo se encontraba profundamente dormido, se sentó en su cama quitándose la bata, alargó la mano cogiendo su crema olor a vainilla, se echó en la palma de la mano para después pasarla por sus piernas, muslos, brazos y cuello.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación, suspiró relajándose, pero su subconsciente la traicionó cuando inevitablemente dejándose llevar por sus caricias se imaginó otro par de manos mas grandes y fuertes que las de ella acariciando de esa manera tan intima su cuerpo.

Se estaba dejando llevar por aquella fantasía cuando unos ojos verde esmeralda y brillantes aparecieron en su mente, abrió los ojos topándose con la oscuridad de su habitación, resignada dejó la crema sobre la mesita, se levantó para con intención de ir a colgar la bata y colocarse su camisón holgado para dormir.

* * *

 **-** ¡Madrina! ¡Madrina!

Un niño de unos aproximadamente 5 años, blanco, ojos verde esmeralda y cabello azul eléctrico se estrelló contra sus piernas en cuanto hubo pisado La Madriguera.

Sonriendo con total felicidad, lo cargó abrazándolo contra su pecho, el niño automáticamente pasó sus bracitos por el cuello de la chica, esta le llenó el rostro de besos.

 **-** Hola precioso, ¿Como estas? **-.** Le preguntó después de dejar un último beso sobre su nariz haciéndolo reír.

 **-** Bien madrina Mione.

La chica sonrió al escucharlo decirle asi, solo una persona le decía asi desde que tenia memoria; cuando el niño estaba mas pequeño le costaba pronunciar su nombre, asi que lo instaron a que le dijera: _Herm_ o simplemente madrina, al principio el niño obedeció, pero después de escuchar a su padrino decirle _Mione_ , el también comenzó a llamarla asi _._

 **-** Me alegro pequeño, oye, estas mas grande, dentro de poco no podré cargarte **-.** Le dijo juntando sus narices, el niño volvió a reír.

 **-** No importa, te haré caballito como papá le hace a mamá.

La chica se rió al escuchar la ocurrencia del pequeño.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle que hacia ahí solo, escucho un pequeño grito provenir de la entrada de la cocina que daba a la sala.

 **-** ¡Teddy! Te estaba buscando, ¿Por que te fuiste? ¿Ya no quieres jugo?

Ginny Wesley hizo acto de presencia en la cocina con una caja cuadrada en la mano, el jugo de Teddy.

 **-** Hola Ginny, feliz cumpleaños **-.** La felicitó su cuñada sonriendo.

 **-** Hola Hermione, gracias **-.** Le respondió de manera "amable"

Ron se acercó hasta su hermana dándole un abrazo y un beso mientras la felicitaba.

 **-** Si quiero jugo **-.** Le dijo el niño.

Ginny se acercó hasta donde la castaña abriendo los brazos hacia el pequeño.

 **-** Ven conmigo, acuérdate que vinimos a buscarlo.

El niño vio el ofrecimiento de la pelirroja, alzó la carita mirando a su madrina y volvió a mirar a la pelirroja esta vez negando con la cabeza.

 **-** No, quiero quedarme con mi madrina Mione **-.** Al decir eso, se agarro con mas fuerza al cuello de la mujer.

Ginny suspiró con frustración, miró con total molestia a la castaña antes de entregarle de manera un poco brusca el jugo del niño y salir de la cocina rápidamente.

 **-** Por cierto, ¿Se te olvida que existo _enano_? **-.** Le preguntó Ron sonriéndole mientras le alborotaba el cabello.

 **-** Hola Ron **-.** Frunció el ceño **.-** No me digas enano.

Hermione le entregó el jugo al pelirrojo antes de que le dijera algo mas al niño pidiéndole que por favor lo abriera ya que ella no podía hacerlo mientras cargaba a Teddy.

Una vez lo abrió y le coloco el pitillo para que Teddy pudiera beberlo, salieron al patio trasero, ahí se encontraron con toda la familia Wesley, junto a ellos también estaban, Harry, Sirius, Tonks y Remus.

Se acercaron para saludar uno a uno a todos los presentes.

 **-** Teddy, hijo, tu pesas, deja a Hermione descansar **-.** Le dijo su madre.

 **-** No, yo no peso mucho y a mi madrina le gusta cargarme y a mi me gusta estar en sus brazos.

Hermione le sonrió a Tonks **.-** No importa Dora, es verdad lo que dice, adoro tenerlo en mis brazos **-.** Respondió mientras lo abrazaba mas contra ella.

Remus acomodó una silla entre él y Harry.

 **-** Por lo menos siéntate.

La chica se acercó sentándose en la silla, viró su cabeza sonriéndole a Harry, este se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

 **-** ¿Como estas? **-.** Le preguntó en un susurro.

 **-** Bien, me sentía un poco cansada, sabes, mucho trabajo, pero dos pares de ojos verdes esmeralda me alegraron completamente el día **-.** Le susurró bajito.

Teddy estaba atento a sus padrinos, los miraba fijamente y con suma curiosidad, él aún no entendía porque sus padrinos no estaban juntos como su papi y su mami.

En cambio estaban con esos pelirrojos que no le gustaban, él quería muchísimo a sus padrinos por eso quería que estuvieran juntos como su papi y su mami, asi no tenia que visitar primero a uno y después al otro, incluso si vivían juntos podía quedarse en su casa y dormir con ellos.

Hizo un leve puchero al recordar las pocas veces que se había quedado en la casa de su padrino, la mujer pelirroja nunca lo dejaba dormir con su padrino en su cama y cuando se quedaba donde su madrina y quería dormir con ella, el hombre pelirrojo roncaba muy fuerte en las noches y no lo dejaba dormir.

 **-** Hey, ¿Que te pasa enano? **-.** Le pregunto Harry al ver su expresión.

El chico quitó rápidamente su puchero observando los ojos verdes de su padrino, él era el único que le podía decir _enano_.

Suspiro antes de responderle, no podía decirle todo lo que había pensado ya que su mamá le había dicho que eso no era posible, que su madrina y su padrino eran solo _mejores amigos_.

 **-** Nada **-.** Respondió acurrucándose más en el regazo de Hermione.

 **-** No mientas Teddy, es malo decir mentiras **-.** Escuchó la voz de su madrina.

 **-** Es que... Mamá me va a regañar si se los digo.

Harry y Hermione se miraron sin comprender, ¿Por que Tonks regañaría al pequeño?

 **-** Te prometo que tu mamá no se va a enterar que no los dijiste **-.** Lo apremió Harry sonriendo con confianza.

 **-** ¿Por que mi madrina y tú no viven juntos? **-.** Harry miro de soslayo a Hermione **.-** Yo quiero que ustedes vivan juntos asi puedo ir a su casa y dormir los tres juntos, asi no tengo que visitarlos por separado.

Lo dicho por el pequeño sorprendió a los adultos, se miraron sin saber exactamente que responder, Harry le sonrió a Hermione antes de bajarse de la silla y agacharse para quedar a la altura del niño.

 **-** Escúchame Teddy, eso no es posible campeón, pero que te parece si cambiamos eso de dormir los tres juntos, por un día de completa diversión, ¿Que opinas? Un día entero donde solo vamos a estar los tres.

El niño alzó el rostro mirando a su padrino, este le sonreía asi que asintió lentamente.

 **-** Esta bien, pero tienes que prometer que seremos solo los tres **-.** Le dijo mirándolo con _seriedad_ **.-** No quiero que vayan ninguno de los pelirrojos y también que me van a comprar muchos dulces.

Harry y Hermione se rieron sin poder evitarlo sobre todo al escuchar lo último, lo de Ron y Ginny ya estaban acostumbrados, Teddy resultaba ser muy celoso con ellos.

Hermione alzó al niño para que quedara a la altura de su cara, lo miró sonriendo con diversión.

 **-** Sabes que yo no estoy de acuerdo de que comas tantos dulces, pero ese día haré una excepción y permitiré que tu padrino te compre todos los dulces que quieras **-.** Junto su nariz con la del niño.

 **-** Gracias madrina **-.** Le sonrió radiante antes de lanzarse a su cuello abrazándola con fuerza.

 **-** ¿Y por que tengo que comprarle yo todos los dulces? **-.** Preguntó Harry sonriendo con diversión.

 **-** Porque tú, _padrino,_ fuiste él de la idea **-.** Le respondió Hermione divertida ocasionando una risa en su amigo.

Inconscientemente, tanto Ron como Ginny miraron a sus respectivas parejas, siempre era lo mismo, cuando se reunían ellos se sentaban juntos, siempre riéndose, mirándose sin hablar, ignorando todo a su alrededor y centrándose nada mas en su compañía.

Por otro lado, un par de ojos negros también los miraban pero de distinta manera, Sirius Black no podía entender la situación tan absurda que presenciaba cada día, Harry y Ginny juntos y Hermione y Ron igual, era irónico que esos fueran sus esposos cuando claramente se podía notar la conexión tan grande que tenia su ahijado con su mejor amiga.

Cabe destacar que él no estuvo de acuerdo con Harry cuando este le conto de su compromiso con la menor de los Wesley, claro, siendo su padrino no le quedo mas remedio que apoyarlo, al igual manera que nunca entendió el porque Hermione había aceptado ser la esposa de un hombre como Ronald Wesley, no es que le cayera mal el chico, pero no era el hombre indicado para la maravillosa bruja que es Hermione Granger.

Mientras su amigo y su esposa se enfrascaban en una conversación, el solo observaba a la parejita, siempre mirándose como justo en ese momento lo hacían, expresándose todo con la mirada, es que hasta la visión de Teddy en el regazo de Hermione los hacia parecer una familia, hermosa y feliz y eso esta todo lo que el quería para el hijo del que fue su mejor amigo, deseaba que pudiera formar una familia grande, hermosa y sumamente feliz.

Y al lado de aquella pelirroja no lo iba a conseguir, menos aun cuando Harry le comento que Ginny no estaba interesada por ahora en tener hijos, obviamente eso le había sentado mal al pobre chico ya que el ansiaba ser padre y sobre todo ahora que reinaba la paz en el mundo mágico.

Ajenos a las miradas que recibían, la pareja seguía enfrascada en su burbuja, esa que siempre los rodeaba y los aislaba de todos cuando estaban juntos.

Harry se disponía a levantarse para volverse a sentar en la silla, inconsciente buscando apoyó para poder colocarse de pie, posó una mano sobre la rodilla de Hermione dándose impulso, la chica se tensó cuando sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna al sentir la mano en la rodilla, Harry sintió lo tensa que se puso, bajo la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos, estos habían adquirido un pequeño brillo.

 **-** ¡Que linda te ves con Teddy en tu regazo Hermione!

El comentario de Molly Wesley los obligo a apartar la mirada rápidamente.

 **-** ¿Verdad que si? **-.** La siguió Fleur con una sonrisa en el rostro **.-** Te sientan los niños Hermione.

 **-** ¿Para cuando mi segundo nieto? **-.** Le preguntó risueña Molly.

 **-** Oh, por ahora no creo Molly, últimamente he tenido demasiado trabajo en el Ministerio asi que no creo conveniente quedar embarazada en estos momentos **-.** Le respondió de manera sutil, eso y contando que llevaba como tres semanas sin tener intimidad con Ronald.

 **-** Y antes de que digas algo mas, yo tampoco puedo quedar embarazada en este preciso momento mamá **-.** Hablo la pelirroja de manera hostil **.-** Asi que por ahora, te toca conformarte con Victoire al menos que tus otros hijos se dignen a ser padres.

 **-** Hay que ver que estos jóvenes de hoy en día... **-.** Murmuró Molly.

 **-** No te preocupes mamá, dentro de poco encargo a la cigüeña **-.** Respondieron Fred y George al mismo tiempo.

Estos se miraron para luego echarse a reír, Angelina y Anabelle se miraron sonrojadas para luego reírse.

 **-** Eso me gustaría bastante **-.** Comento feliz la monarca Wesley antes de entrar a la casa.

 **-** ¿Te imaginas dos pares de mellizos iguales de traviesos, divertidos e inventores como sus padres? **-.** Le pregunto Harry a Hermione.

 **-** Me apiado de McGonagall, no me quisiera imaginar todo el desastre que causarían durante los siete años en Hogwarts.

Una pequeña y hermosa pelirroja de grandes ojos azules iguales a los de su madre y pequeñas pecas adornando sus mejillas se acercó hasta apoyar sus manitas en las rodillas de Hermione sonriendo alegre.

 **-** ¡Teddy! Ven, vamos a jugar.

Victoire Wesley agarró la mano del niño para que se bajara del regazo de su madrina.

 **-** Esta bien **-.** Contesto _resignado._

Se bajó rápidamente de las piernas de Hermione no sin antes entregarle el pote del jugo vacío, todos sabían que la pequeña pelirroja era la debilidad del pequeño Edward Lupin.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron entre charlas y charlas de todo tipo, Hermione disfruto mucho conversando con Harry, Tonks, Remus e incluso Sirius, ya entrada la noche picaron el pastel de cumpleaños y después cada quien se macho para su casa.

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Harry había vuelto y durante esos días no había podido hablar con el, los dos andaban full de trabajos, pero estos últimos días se encontraban un poco mas despejados.

 **-** Hermione, disculpa que te moleste, pero, ¿Crees que puedas atenderme al finalizar la tarde? Este mes de ausencia me dejó con ciertos papeleos y necesito de tu ayuda.

Harry Potter acababa de hacer acto de presencia en la oficina de Hermione Granger.

 **-** ¿Cuando será que el jefe de Aurores no necesite de mi ayuda? **-.** Le preguntó sonriendo.

Hizo un gesto pensativo **.-** Creo que eso nunca va a pasar, siempre necesitaré de ti **-.** La miró con intensidad, Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente.

 **-** Hermy... **-.** Entro interrumpiendo el momento **.-** Oh, Harry, no sabias que estabas aquí **-.** Comento el pelirrojo cuando había entrado a la oficina.

 **-** Le vine pedir ayuda a tu _mujer_ con unos pergaminos que me están volviendo loco.

 **-** Típico, no puedes hacer nada sin la ayuda de Hermione.

 **-** Eso mismo le estaba diciendo **-.** Sonrio.

 **-** Bueno, yo venia a decirle a Hermione que esta noche saldré con los chicos, incluso pensaba invitarte a ti **-.** Dijo viendo a su amigo **.-** Pero creo que ya se cual será tu respuesta.

 **-** Me gustaría, pero en serio necesito salir de esos pergaminos, el Ministro los necesita con urgencia, ¿Entonces no te molesta que retenga a Hermione durante la noche?

 **-** Si realmente son tan importantes esos papeles y ella esta de acuerdo, no puedo negarme, además, asi no tiene que quedarse sola en la casa en lo que yo llego.

* * *

Harry besaba con fervor el cuello blanquecino que estaba a su disposición, lo mordisqueaba suavemente evitando así dejar alguna marca pero con la suficiente presión para hacer suspirar a la mujer en sus brazos.

Siguió la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar a los labios rojos e hinchados los cuales atacó con total desespero, los había extrañado tanto durante ese mes, cuando el oxígeno lo obligó a separarse se dirigió a su oído pasándole la lengua y mordisqueándole el lóbulo antes de susurrarle.

 **-** _Quítate la ropa lentamente, hoy quiero amanecer contigo._

La joven gimió sobre el oído del hombre que la estaba besando, dirigió sus manos hacia los botones de su blusa desprendiéndolos con lentitud, al llegar al ultimo botón, sintió las manos masculinas posarse sobres sus hombros retirando la camisa.

El pelinegro se separo un poco de ella para contemplarla, sus ojos verdes brillaban con total deseo mientras la recorrían, bajó la cabeza dándole un beso justo entre los pechos, la chica jadeó con fuerza tomándolo del cabello.

 _Y cuidado si sospechan los vecinos mi mujer o tu marido_

 **-** Harry... Mmm... **-.** Se mordió el labio inferior.

 **-** Shh... Solo siente...

Bajó sus manos hasta toparse con el botón de la estorbosa falda, lo desprendió para luego bajar el cierre lentamente mientras la miraba a los ojos, estos brillaban con deseo en la oscuridad de la habitación tornándose mieles.

Al retirar la falda le agarró las nalgas apretándoselas mientras la presionaba contra su erección, ambos gimieron.

 _Tú y yo durmiendo con los enemigos, dos seres que jamás hemos querido_

La chica alzó sus manos desprendiendo uno a uno los botones de la camisa negra que portaba Harry, al llegar al último botón subió sus manos pasándolas por su musculoso pecho, agradecía internamente todo el ejercicio físico al que eran sometidos los aurores.

Cuando llegó a sus hombros le retiró la prenda inclinándose para morderle el cuello con total sensualidad, solo él era capaz de lograr que ella hiciera tales actos.

Escuchó un jadeo de su parte haciéndola sonreír con suficiencia, moría por dejarle una marca pero tuvo que controlarse, no podía hacer eso.

Bajó sus manos hasta el cinturón desabrochándolo con rapidez al igual que el botón de sus pantalones y bajando el cierre, estos cayeron al piso.

La castaña alzó la mirada encontrándose con esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba y lograban derretirla fácilmente, sin dejar de mirarlo con pasión, posó una mano sobre su erección ocasionando un gemido de la garganta masculina.

 **-** Hermione... **-.** gimió ronco.

 **-** ¿Qué pasó con los pergaminos que el Ministro necesita con urgencia? **-.** Le preguntó ejerciendo mas presión y mordiéndole la barbilla.

Harry cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la caricia sobre su entrepierna.

 **-** Respóndeme **-.** Insistió retirando completamente la mano.

El auror abrió los ojos cuando dejó de sentir la mano de Hermione, ella lo miraba traviesa.

 **-** Se los entregué la semana pasada, necesitaba una excusa para poder tenerte aquí conmigo, no deseaba volver a mi casa.

 _Los dos saciando un bendito capricho donde somos masoquistas por no volver a nuestros nidos_

Hermione sonrió juguetona **.-** Me gusta que sea tan responsable Auror Potter y también que me retenga de esta manera.

Se acercó volviendo a coger entre su mano la erección del chico, posó la mano libre sobre el pecho masculino estirando el brazo obligándolo a retroceder, Harry caminó hacia atrás hasta que sus piernas chocaron con la cama, con una mirada que Hermione le dio se sentó en el borde de esta.

 _Desnúdate al paso mi reina y solo ámame_

Hermione caminó lentamentemientras se desprendía del sujetador bajo la atenta mirada de Harry, al estar frente a él se retiró la última prenda que le quedaba deslizándola con toda la lentitud de la que fue capaz.

Le sonrió seductora antes de apoyar sus manos en los hombros masculinos colocando las rodillas a cada lado de la cadera del pelinegro, este la tomó de la cintura para besarla con pasión mientras la obligaba a descender hasta su regazo para sentir su humedad a través de la tela de los bóxer, gimió en el beso sin poder evitarlo.

 _Qué el secreto permanezca en un cuarto de hotel_

Cuanto agradecía que al dueño de aquel hotel se le hubiera ocurrido abrirlo tan cerca de una de las entradas al Ministerio, también el hecho de que fuera un hotel muggle, ahí nadie los reconocería.

Aún devorando su boca, se levantó, Hermione enredó sus piernas en su cintura haciendo que sus sexos se friccionaran, ambos gimieron durante el beso, se dio la vuelta con la intención de acostarla sobre la cama quedando asi sobre ella.

 _Te aseguro que esos tontos no van a entender_

A pesar de no ser la primera vez que hacían tal acto, el joven debía de desconectar completamente su cerebro ya que este lo obligaba a pensar en la traición que le estaba haciendo, no solo a Ginny si no también a Ronald, _su mejor amigo_.

Engañándolo de esa manera tan cruel y en sus propias narices, pero es que no lo podía evitar, no podía evitar caer rendido ante esos ojos cafés que lo tenían a sus pies, a esa sonrisa blanca y perfecta, a esa rebelde cabellera castaña.

Cuando le pidió matrimonio a Ginny pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto, se sentía atraído por ella y también de esa manera le demostraba a la familia Wesley todo lo agradecido que estaba con ellos, pero se dio cuenta que no la amaba y que no lo haría nunca teniendo a su _mejor amiga_ tan cerca y de esa _manera._

Hermione por su parte nunca pensó que Ronald Wesley le fuera a pedir matrimonio, asi que cuando lo hizo, la tomo con la guardia baja sobre todo por que lo hizo frente a toda su familia, Harry incluido, sin dudarlo acepto, eran novios y ella insistía en creer que se sentía atraída por ese pelirrojo pecoso.

Por eso no lograba entender porque cada vez que Harry la miraba de esa manera sentía sus piernas temblar, su corazón acelerarse bruscamente y sin poder evitarlo, incluso era capaz de decirle _si_ a todo lo que él le pidiera.

Por esa razón había aceptado quedarse hasta tarde _trabajando_ con él, sabia que las intenciones de Harry eran otras, que los pergaminos eran tan solo una excusa barata, ella lo sabía, lo vio en su mirada y de igual manera, aceptó.

 _Que si le somos infieles es por un gran querer_

Harry se separó de sus labios lentamente para mirarla con pasión a los ojos, no había nada que decir, nada que confesar, ella entendía a la perfección esa mirada, donde le decía todo lo que sentía por ella.

Y él también entendía la respuesta muda de su castaña, todo lo que sus ojos mieles le decían a través de esa simple mirada que denotaba amor puro.

Por eso, por esa simple razón es que hacían eso, se dejaban llevar por sus sentimientos, por sus corazones y estos los llevaban a aquella habitación de ese hotel a hacer ese acto sagrado, todos los conocen como _hacer el amor_ pero no todos son capaces de experimentarlo de esa manera.

En cambio ellos ya eran unos expertos _haciendo el amor,_ tanto así que cuando mantenían relaciones con sus respectivas parejas no lo sentían igual, para ellos era simplemente sexo y ya.

Pero esos pelirrojos no iban a entender todo lo que sus corazones mantenían en secreto, todo los sentimientos que albergaban, se amaban, cometían esa vil traición tan solo por amor, no por placer como la mayoría de los infieles lo hacían, no, ellos lo hacían por amor.

Harry descendió por su cuello besándolo con lentitud, con amor, deleitándose con la piel que sus labios tocaban, escuchándola suspirar, pidiendo por más.

Hermione había colado sus manos en la melena azabache, acariciándole el cuero cabelludo, halándole el cabello cuando Harry tocaba un punto que la hacia estremecer.

 _Pero Adán y Eva pecaron por tentación tú y yo no somos distintos_

Todo había empezando por una _simple_ atracción, por una tentación que los inundo aquel día, pensaron que después que sucediera, todo acabaría, pensaron que al día siguiente cuando se despertaran y cayeran en cuenta de lo que habían hecho se arrepentirían y mas nunca lo volverían a hacer.

Una completa farsa, al día siguiente ninguno sintió remordimiento por lo que habían hecho al ser personas casadas, ni mucho menos se arrepintieron de haber consumado tal acto siendo ellos _mejores amigos_.

En cambio, se besaron como si no lo hubiesen hecho durante la noche anterior, se devoraron los labios, se tocaron, gimieron, igual o con mas intensidad que en la madrugada.

 **-** _¡Harry!_

Hermione gimió con fuerza el nombre de su amante cuando sintió como este le chupaba con fuerza el clítoris, deleitándose de su sabor.

Estaba cerca, lo podía sentir, pero no quería llegar de esa manera, esa noche quería sentir el primer orgasmo con Harry en su interior, realmente lo había extrañado ese mes.

Lo halo con fuerza del cabello separándolo de su intimidad, el chico la miró con reproche.

 **-** Quiero venirme contigo dentro **-.** Su voz sonó ronca e inundada en deseo, Harry gimió mientras se alzaba para quitarse la única prenda que le quedaba.

Se acomodó entre las piernas flexionadas y abiertas de la bruja, ella inmediatamente lo envolvió con sus muslos, tomo su miembro con su delicada mano guiándolo hacia su entrada, al sentir como la penetraba, lo soltó, Harry empujó lentamente gimiendo en el proceso hasta entrar completamente.

 _Qué nos perdone nuestro divino señor si cometemos un delito_

 **-** Te amo.

Fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que él empezara a mover sus caderas penetrándola con fuerza y rapidez, en un segundo llego al orgasmo que hace un momento se había negado, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar dejándose llevar por la nebulosa del placer máximo.

Harry había dejado de moverse cuando sintió como ella cedía al inminente placer de haber tenido el primer del orgasmo de la noche.

 _Asi con cautela, despacio, solo ámame_

La contempló en silencio, su respiración se fue tornando lenta poco a poco, los temblores de sus piernas fueron cesando hasta que lo volvieron a envolver con fuerza, se inclinó para tomar sus labios, Merlín, como amaba besar sus labios.

Cuando Hermione le correspondió el beso e incluso lo aumento de intensidad el comenzó a moverse, esta vez lentamente, sintiendo su interior húmedo envolverlo, rozándola con delicia, disfrutando plenamente del momento.

 **-** Harry... Por favor...

Sabía que estaba sensible por el reciente orgasmo asi que atendiendo a su súplica incrementó la velocidad de sus penetraciones, quería escucharla gritar, gemir su nombre.

Cuando sintió como su interior lo succionaba deliciosamente, coló una mano entre sus cuerpos frotándole el clítoris, Hermione gritó y a los segundos un segundo orgasmo la golpeó con fuerza.

Harry tuvo que cerrar la boca con fuerza y anteponer todo su autocontrol para no venirse, respiró profundamente y varias veces en lo que Hermione se recuperaba de su segundo orgasmo.

 **-** ¿Harry? **-.** Inquirió cuando se dio cuenta que él no se había corrido.

Este le sonrió con malicia **.-** Te dije que quiero amanecer contigo y no precisamente durmiendo.

Le agarro los muslos obligándola a soltarlo, al retirarse de su cálido y húmedo interior contuvo un gemido, pero Hermione no fue capaz de retenerlo, sonrió.

Con una mano la sentó en la cama y antes de que se le ocurriera preguntar, la besó.

Al separarse de sus labios la rodeo hasta que llegar al copete de la cama sentándose mientras apoyaba la espalda, le sonrió coqueto a Hermione, ella entendió lo que quería.

Se sonrojó violentamente, no podía negar que esa posición era sumamente placentera y como le gustaba hacerla con él, pero aun no se acostumbraba.

Gateo en la cama hasta llegar a donde Harry, colocó las rodillas a cada lado de su cadera mientras se agarraba del copete de la cama.

 **-** _Qué traviesos somos..._ _ **-**_ **.** Le dijo chupándoles los pezones cuando estos estuvieron a su alcance.

 **-** _Y que bien se siente..._ **-.** Gimió Hermione.

El auror la sostuvo de la cadera besándola con deseo, la fue bajando poco a poco sobre su erección hasta que la penetró completamente.

 **-** Mierda... **-.** Jadeo **.-** Te deseo tanto, te amo tanto **-.** La miro fijamente a los ojos **-.** Tus ojos son el imperio de mi alma, Hermione Granger **-.** Le susurró sobre los labios.

Hermione gimió sin poder evitarlo, se elevó lentamente hasta casi retirarse por completo.

 **-** Yo también te amo, Harry Potter.

Se dejó caer con fuerza otra vez, el pelinegro la tomó de las caderas para instarla a llevar un ritmo constante.

 _Que si nos coge la noche, yo me inventare_

 _Una excusa bien tramada, ella me lo cree_

 _Y tú di otra mentirita al idiota aquel_

Quería sentirla por completo, disfrutarla totalmente, ya era tarde, sabía que de nada servía apurar las cosas, le había dicho a Ginny que pretendía quedarse hasta tarde trabajando, habían discutido por eso, asi que se marcho de su casa dejándola con la palabra en la boca, no pretendía llegar hasta la mañana, ya le inventaría algo.

Por otro lado, se felicitaba mentalmente haberle dado la tarde libre a Ron y que eso haya ocasionado que tuviera la idea de salir con sus amigos, otra excusa para que Hermione no llegara temprano a su casa, de todas maneras ya inventarían una mentira creíble y tratándose de Ron, cualquier mentira era creíble.

Gimió con fuerza sin poder evitarlo, Hermione había llegado al tercer orgasmo y ya no pudo contenerse, se corrió con fuerza dentro de ella.

Se quedaron abrazados recuperándose, cuando las respiraciones de ambos se tranquilizaron se besaron con lentitud, saboreándose, Hermione se levanto despacio del regazo de Harry, él la soltó, no quería, pero aparte de que se encontraba súper cansado, tenia hambre, salieron del Ministerio directo al hotel asi que no habían comido.

Hermione lo beso antes de dirigirse al baño y decirle que pidiera servicio a la habitación.

Cuando la comida llego, se sentaron en la cama comiendo con tranquilidad, saboreando las hamburguesas doble carne y doble queso que el Gryffindor había pedido.

 **-** ¿Sabes que no es bueno comer tanta grasa a las dos de la madrugada? **-.** Le dijo Hermione antes de darle un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa.

Harry se rió bebiendo de su refresco **.-** No te preocupes, en unas horas bajaremos todas esa calorías.

La miró con malicia, Hermione se sonrojó.

De pronto la habitación se inundó de un sonido, la castaña lo reconoció como el tono de llamada de su celular.

Se estiró hasta la mesita cogiéndolo para contestar.

 **-** Alo.

 **-** _Hermy ¿Donde estas? Son como las dos de la mañana._

Escuchó la voz de Ron algo pastosa, claramente estaba bebido.

 **-** Lo se, lo se, se nos hizo tarde, cerraron la red flu asi que tuvimos que salir en el auto de Harry y hay tráfico.

Sintió a Harry besarle el cuello de manera seductora, su cuerpo reaccionó al momento, se le erizo el vello, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral, su corazón se aceleró y fue incapaz de captar las últimas palabras que Ronald le decía.

 **-** _Ok, cuídate amor._

Colgó sin despedirse para si responderle el beso a Harry con la misma pasión que él le estaba ofreciendo.

 **-** ¿Puedo terminar mi hamburguesa? **-.** Pregunto divertida.

 **-** Adelante.

Le dijo sonriendo alejándose de ella para sentarse otra vez en su lugar.

Ellos sabían que a pesar de todo lo que disfrutaban esos encuentros no podían mantenerlos por siempre, tenían que hablar seriamente y resolver ese problema.

Primero que nada debían plantearse el divorcio, era lo mas importante, al fin de cuentas, se amaban, ¿O no?

No había ningún problema con que se divorciaran de sus respectivas parejas, por las cuales no sentían mas allá que un sentimiento de cariño, en cambio, ellos se amaban con locura.

Y Harry pretendía quitarle todo el trabajo que pudiera a Hermione para que asi no tuviera ninguna excusa de salir embarazada y le diera los hijos que el tanto ansiaba, pero que Ginny se negó en darles y ya después él tampoco quiso de su parte.

Cuando sus cuerpos no pudieron estar más tiempo separados se lanzaron a los brazos del otro devorándose los labios y Harry estaba más que dispuesto a hacer que Hermione bajara todas esas calorías que había ingerido con la hamburguesa.

* * *

A los que llegaron aquí y me siguen en _No Tengas Miedo de Aceptarme_ y no leyeron la nota de entrada les pido que se tomen un minuto y la lean, seguro será de su atención.

También me gustaría aclararles que lo mío no son historias trágicas, no se porque, pero me voy mas al romanticismo.

Espero les haya gustado el one shot y me dejen sus comentarios.

Deje un final abierto, ¿Qué opinan al respecto? ¿Qué les gustaría?

Se les quiere…


	2. Libres

**Capitulo 2 + Epilogo**

* * *

 **-** Harry, ¿Estás seguro de esto? Son dos días y sabes muy bien como es Teddy, ¿Lo hablaste con tu esposa? **-.** Le interrogó, Harry lo miró confundido **.-** Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero **-.** Le afirmó.

El pelinegro suspiró con cansancio por enésima vez en el día, se recostó en la silla para observar a Remus, en la mañana había sido Nymphadora y ahora, su esposo.

 **-** Remus, Dora ya habló conmigo, ¿En serio es necesario esto? No creo que puedas decirme algo que ya no sepa, créeme cuando te digo que tú esposa se encargó de decirme todo lo que necesito saber **-.** Le dijo mirándolo con súplica.

 **-** Sé muy bien que no es necesario que te diga nada acerca de Teddy y su cuidado, al fin de cuentas vas con Hermione **-.** Lo miró suspicaz **.-** Éso, es realmente lo que me trae aquí.

 **-** ¿Hermione? **-.** Preguntó _confundido_.

Remus endureció la mirada **.-** Harry James Potter, no te hagas el loco, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, no creas que Sirius ha sido el único en notarlo, hasta Tonks se dio cuenta, ¿Crees que yo, que te conocí, los conocí cuando tenían 13 años, no me daría cuenta?

Harry suspiró nuevamente, apoyó los codos en el escritorio y la cara en sus manos.

 **-** No se que hacer... **-.** Alzó el rostro **.-** O sea, si sé que quiero hacer, el problema es cómo, de que manera hacerlo, los Wesley me quieren como un miembro mas de ellos, Molly, Arthur... Ron, es mi mejor amigo.

Se paso las manos por el cabello alborotándoselo aún más.

 **-** Harry... Tú familia es Sirius, Teddy, creo que hasta yo mismo me puedo incluir e incluso Nymphadora, ¿Eso lo sabes, no? Se muy bien lo que los Wesley te aprecian, pero no por eso, por ese cariño que les tienes, esa gratitud que quieres demostrarle, vas a encadenarte a una persona que no te hace feliz.

 **-** Lo sé, por esa razón es que me he planteado todo, incluso lo hablé con Hermione, pero no es fácil.

 **-** Nada en la vida es fácil, mucho menos cuando se trata de obtener tu felicidad, conseguirla es difícil, pero no por eso te vas a rendir, eres joven Harry, ahora es que te queda vida por delante e incluso vas a cometer errores como no tienes idea, pero los solucionarás de manera madura e incluso aprenderás de ellos, ya cometiste el primero, casarte con una mujer de la que no estas enamorado, incluso cometiste un segundo, infidelidad **-.** Harry lo miró alarmado.

 **-** Remus, respecto a eso, yo...

El hombre lobo alzó la mano para callarlo.

 **-** No te preocupes, no necesito los detalles, pero de ahí es de donde tienes que aprender, de esos dos errores es que tienes que salir adelante, primero que nada solucionándolos de manera madura, superarlos y aprender de ellos.

Harry lo miró agradecido, necesitaba hablar de su situación con alguien, una persona que lo entendiera y hablara de la manera en que lo hacía Remus, su padrino también era opción, pero a veces Sirius no era el indicado para un consejo.

 **-** Gracias Remus **-.** Le sonrió agradecido.

 **-** No hay nada que agradecer, siempre voy a estar aquí para cuando me necesites.

* * *

 **-** ¿Me puedes explicar, Harry Potter, como es eso de que te vas todo el fin de semana para no se donde, con Hermione?

Harry miró con cansancio a su _esposa_ , acababa de llegar a su casa, no había puesto un pie fuera de la chimenea cuando ya la tenía reclamándole.

Tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible, la miró con ganas de pasar de ella, pero no podía hacerlo, seria peor.

 **-** Ginny, hoy fue un día muy pesado en el Ministerio, me duele la cabeza, no empieces, ¿Si?

Ginny colocó las manos en la cintura y lo miró alzando una ceja **.-** ¿Qué no empiece? ¡Fuiste tú el que empezó al planear ese fin de semana con Hermione!

Harry cerró los ojos para calmarse, a paso lento se dirigió a la cocina a buscar una pastilla contra el dolor de cabeza, le eran más efectivas que las pócimas, Ginny lo siguió.

En silencio abrió la nevera para llenarse un vaso de agua, buscó el blister agarrando dos pastillas, se las tomó junto al agua, respiró profundo antes de apoyar las manos en la encimera y enfrentar a la menor de los Wesley.

 **-** Ginny, no es que le este echando la culpa, pero este fin de semana con Hermione no lo planeé yo, fue Teddy...

Ginny abrió la boca para interrumpirlo, Harry alzó su mano impidiéndole que hablara.

 **-** Si me quieres creer o no, es tu problema, el punto es, que este fin de semana no lo voy a pasar con Hermione nada más, Teddy esta incluido en el paquete.

 **-** O sea, esperas que me crea, ¿Que aparte de que fue Teddy el que lo planeo todo? ¿También el echo de que vas a pasar un fin de semana completo junto a Hermione en plan de _padrinos?_

 **-** Te lo voy a decir una sola vez, en tu cumpleaños yo le prometí a Teddy que él, Hermione y yo, pasaríamos un día solo los tres, resulta que estos días he estado muy full de trabajo, no se como, Teddy se enteró que en Mánchester colocaron un circo y con ayuda de su abuelo, compró tres boletos para dicho circo, los boletos tienen fecha para este sábado y él insiste en ir conmigo y con Hermione, con mas nadie.

 **-** ¿Planeas irte a pasar un fin se semana con _esa_ tan solo por un capricho de ese niño?

 **-** Primero que nada, Hermione no es ninguna _esa_ , ella es mi mejor amiga, segundo, Teddy es mi ahijado, por el trabajo y por ti, no puedo pasar mucho tiempo con él, hizo todo esto, casi obligó a su abuelo a que comprara los boletos tan solo porque quiere pasar mas tiempo conmigo y con Hermione que somos sus padrinos.

 **-** Pero Harry, yo soy tu esposa, yo debería ir contigo, con ustedes en tal caso.

 **-** Los boletos ya están agotados, Hermione es la madrina de Teddy y él no quiere que ni tu ni Ronald vayan.

Harry supo en ese momento que la pelirroja explotaría.

 **-** ¡Tu esposa soy yo, no Hermione!

 **-** ¡Entiende de una vez que ella es la madrina del niño! Aquí no estamos hablando acerca de quien es la esposa de quien, si no, de quien es la madrina de Teddy, sabes muy bien, que lamentándolo mucho él no se lleva bien contigo ni con Ron, no puedo hacer nada al respecto, es mi ahijado, yo lo amo con todo mi corazón desde que Remus me dijo que seria su padrino, nunca he compartido tanto tiempo con él, esta es la oportunidad y no la voy a desperdiciar.

 **-** ¡Eso no es justo! ¡No puedes dejarte controlar por ese niño!

 **-** Yo no me estoy dejando controlar por nadie, Teddy es mi ahijado y realmente quiero pasar esos días con él y ahora más después de calarme a Dora toda la mañana y parte de la tarde a Remus acerca de los cuidados de Teddy.

 **-** ¡Harry entiéndeme! ¡Hermione también va a estar! ¡Y yo se que tu sientes algo por ella! ¡No me lo niegues!

Harry la miró en silencio, su expresión aún de molestia, pero como Ginny le pidió no negó nada, eso hizo que la pelirroja abriera los ojos con sorpresa.

 **-** Harry... ¿En serio tu...

 **-** Me pediste que no te lo negara **-.** Se encogió de hombros **.-** ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No quiero mentirte.

 **-** ¡Me niego! ¡Ahora, después de esto menos quiero que vayas al viaje! ¡Me niego a que duermas en la misma habitación de hotel con Hermione!

Harry entendía los celos de Ginny, pero lo exasperaban, ¡Teddy iba a dormir con ellos!

 **-** ¡¿En que idioma te digo que entre Hermione y yo no va a pasar nada esos días?! ¡Teddy va a estar con nosotros! ¿Realmente me crees capaz de intimar con Hermione teniendo a un niño como Teddy cerca? Además, él ya nos dejó claro que quiere dormir con nosotros.

 **-** ¿Me estas diciendo, que no dormirías con Hermione tan solo por que esta el niño? **-.** Le preguntó incrédula.

Harry la miró con la misma expresión seria y en silencio.

 **-** No puedo creerlo, ¡Prácticamente me estas diciendo en mi cara que si no fuera por el mocoso serías capaz de serme infiel!

 _Ya te fui infiel._

 **-** Escúchame muy bien, me tienes harto, estoy cansado, gracias a ti, mi dolor de cabeza en vez de disminuir se incrementó el doble, piensa lo que se te de la regalada gana, voy a ir a ese viaje y cuando vuelva tú y yo vamos tener una conversación acerca de nosotros.

Cogió su maletín saliendo de la cocina.

* * *

 **-** ¿Como es eso que _mi_ esposa y tú van a pasar un fin de semana juntos?

Harry suspiró recostándose en la silla, alzó la mirada para toparse con los ojos azules de su mejor amigo.

 **-** Primero que nada, ¿Hablaste con Hermione acerca de eso? **-.** El gesto que hizo le indicó que no lo había hecho **.-** El fin de semana es para Teddy, para que él lo disfrute, no para Hermione, ni para mi, él fue el que se encargó de prepararlo, resulta que en Mánchester hay un circo y Teddy quiere ir, obligó a su abuelo a que comprara tres entradas por internet **-.** Explicó como un robot.

Ron suspiró pasándose una mano por la cara.

 **-** ¿Van a ir a Mánchester tan solo por el capricho de un niño?

El pelinegro se tuvo que llenar de paciencia para no gritarle a su amigo.

 **-** Hermione y yo somos los padrinos de Teddy, ¿En serio cuesta mucho entender eso? El niño solo quiere pasar tiempo con nosotros dos, nunca lo ha hecho, en el cumpleaños de tu hermana yo le prometí que pasaríamos un día solo los tres, pero gracias al trabajo se me complicó todo y no había podido cumplir mi promesa, por eso Teddy ideó todo esto, ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué le diga que no? ¿Qué me niegue a pasar esos días con él tan solo porqué tu y Ginny asi lo quieren? Él es mi ahijado Ron y yo quiero pasar esos días con él, cuando se vaya a Hogwarts no lo voy a ver mucho, tengo que aprovechar ahorita que esta pequeño, si tu problema es que Hermione y yo durmamos juntos, te voy a aclarar que eso no va a pasar o por lo menos no en el plano que tu te imaginas, vamos a dormir juntos, pero con Teddy en el medio, ¿También quieres negarte a eso? Pues hazlo, no me importa, anoche me cale la rabieta de Ginny hoy también puedo contigo.

Harry lo miró directamente a los ojos, no para intimidarlo, si no para que se diera cuenta de lo molesto que se encontraba y que no le importaba para nada lo que el pensara acerca del fin de semana.

 **-** Hermione me dijo anoche que pasaría el fin de semana contigo y Teddy, no le dije nada porque no supe que responderle, se que el niño esta de por medio, pero **-.** Lo miró con seriedad **-.** Ustedes son los tontos si me creen lo suficientemente idiota para no darme cuenta que entre los dos pasa algo y va mas allá de que sean mejores amigos.

Al igual que hizo con Ginny se mantuvo en silencio, no sabia que estaba pensando hacer Hermione respecto a su compromiso con Ron, pero él ya estaba cansando, cansado de fingir, cansado de ocultarse, cansado de que Hermione fuese solo su mejor amiga a los ojos de las demás personas.

 **-** ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ni yo mismo sé lo que estoy sintiendo **-.** Una pequeña mentira **.-** Lo que si te puedo asegurar es que en ese viaje entre Hermione y yo, no va a pasar nada, ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Hay un niño de por medio! ¿Es que acaso eso no lo entienden Ginny y tú?

Ron se tensó y endureció la mirada, Harry se puso en alerta, conocía ese gesto de su amigo y cualquier cosa podría pasar.

 **-** ¿Me estas queriendo decir, que si no fuera por el niño, hay posibilidades de que entre tu y Hermione pase algo?

 _Ya ha pasado algo._

En cambio se quedó en silencio observando a su amigo, que él interpretara su silencio como le diera la gana ya que si fuera por él mismo, le hubiera dicho _todo,_ hasta todo lo que ama a Hermione, no como su mejor amiga, si no como mujer.

Ron apretó los puños a los costados, sus ojos brillaron con furia.

 **-** ¿En serio serías capaz de traicionarme así?

 _Ya lo hice._

Harry no supo que responderle a eso, ya lo había traicionado, pero no se lo podía decir.

Abrió la boca sin saber exactamente que decir cuando apareció la secretaria del Ministro por la puerta.

 **-** Buenos días, Auror Potter el Ministro lo necesita en su oficina ahora mismo.

 **-** Gracias Marlene, ya voy.

Se levantó de su silla cuando la mujer hubo salido, recogió dos pergaminos que había terminado y debía entregarle al Ministro y pasó al lado de su amigo.

 **-** Lo siento Ron **-.** Fue lo único que le dijo antes de salir de su oficina, que él lo interpretara como quisiera.

* * *

 **-** ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! **-.** Gritaba un pequeño niño de 5años emocionado en el aeropuerto nacional de Londres **.-** ¡Voy a viajar en avión!

Se encontraba junto a sus padres y sus padrinos los cuales los veían con una sonrisa en el rostro contagiados con la alegría que el niño desprendía.

 **-** Me va a hacer mucha falta estos días, cuídenmelo muy bien, se los pido **-.** Le suplicó a Harry y a Hermione.

 **-** Dora, claro que lo haremos, esta de mas que nos los pidas **-.** Le sonrió Hermione.

 **-** Si, lo se, pero es que... Es primera vez que va a viajar en un avión, sin nosotros y por tantos días.

Remus, Harry y Hermione se rieron.

 **-** Son cuatro días amor, ya verás lo rápido que pasa el fin de semana y cuando vengas a ver ya es lunes, ese día lo volverás a ver y tener en tus brazos **-.** Le dijo Remus abrazándola.

 **-** Lo sé, lo sé.

Se agachó después de llamar a Teddy para quedar a su altura, ya habían echo el primer llamado a los pasajeros del vuelo para Mánchester.

 **-** Te amo **-.** Fue lo primero que le dijo **.-** Pórtate bien y hazle caso a tus padrinos **-.** Lo abrazó **.-** Me vas a hacer mucha falta.

Lo besó en la frente para ponerse en pie con su hijo en brazos.

 **-** Mamá me voy a ir por unos días nada mas **-.** Le aclaró Teddy al ver a su madre de esa manera.

Los adultos se rieron.

 **-** Ya lo se mi vida, pero igual te voy a extrañar **-.** Le dejo otro beso en la frente antes de dárselo a su esposo.

Remus lo abrazó y beso en la frente, también le pidió que se portara bien y le hiciera caso a sus ex alumnos.

 **-** Nos vemos el lunes, pórtense bien ustedes también, al menos que quieran darle un hermanito a Teddy **-.** Les dijo Harry, Remus se sonrojó, el cabello de Tonks cambió ligeramente a rosado pálido.

 **-** ¡Dora! **-.** Le dijo Hermione alarmada **.-** ¡Tu cabello! ¡Los muggles pueden verlo!

Nymphadora suspiro cambiando el color de su cabello a su típico rosado chillón.

 **-** No me eches la culpa a mi, la culpa es del idiota que tienes por mejor amigo **-.** Le dijo avergonzada.

Harry no pudo retener la carcajada que se le escapó ganándose una mirada de advertencia de la castaña, se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar otra vez.

 **-** Creo que ya deberíamos irnos, no se preocupen por Teddy, lo vamos a cuidar como si fuera nuestro hijo.

Remus y Dora sonrieron ante eso posando la mirada en su hijo.

 **-** Con el cabello de ese color y los ojos verdes, realmente parece hijo de los dos **-.** Comentó Remus.

 **-** Sinceramente, asi es como me imagino un hijo de ustedes o pelinegro con los ojos color miel **-.** Les sonrió Tonks.

Harry y Hermione se sonrojaron ligeramente, también dirigieron su mirada a Teddy.

El niño estaba jugando con un pequeño avión de juguete, ya no traía su cabello de color azul eléctrico, tuvieron que hacer de todo para convencerlo de que no podía llevarlo asi frente a los muggles.

Después que hubo aceptado con ayuda de su mamá lo cambio de color optando por un marrón idéntico al cabello de Hermione.

 **-** Ya váyanse antes de que el avión los deje **-.** Los apuró Remus con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

 **-** ¡Tomen muchas fotos y me las envían! **-.** Les gritó Dora cuando estos ya habían empezado a caminar.

* * *

 **-** Acuéstalo Harry **-.** Le indicó Hermione después de acomodar la cama.

Harry se acercó con un Teddy profundamente dormido en sus brazos, se inclinó acostándolo boca abajo.

 **-** Vamos a dejar que duerma un rato más en lo que arreglamos todo y pedimos la comida, ¿O prefieres ir a comer a un restaurant cerca de aquí?

Hermione estaba empezando a abrir su maleta para sacar sus cosas, como Harry no respondía alzó la mirada topándose con sus ojos mirándola con profundidad.

 **-** Harry...

Este se acercó a paso lento hasta la bruja, cuando estuvo a su altura Hermione se enderezó levantando un poco la cara, claramente Harry había crecido mas que ella.

El Auror la tomó de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo y antes de que Hermione dijera algo, bajó su rostro uniendo sus labios en un beso ansiado por ambos.

Hermione pasó sus manos por el cuello masculino, escurriendo una por el cabello pegándolo más a sus labios y obligándolo a incrementar la intensidad del beso.

 **-** Ni te imaginas todo lo que tuve que hacer para no lanzarme a besarte cuando te vi en el aeropuerto **-.** Le susurró Harry sobre los labios.

Hermione no respondió, ella también tuvo que anteponer todo su autocontrol, le mordió seductora el labio inferior, Harry gruñó.

 **-** No me provoques.

Fue lo que le dijo antes de arremeter contra sus labios otra vez.

Estaban tan concentrados en los labios del otro que no se dieron cuenta que eran observados por un par de ojos verdes inocentes.

Teddy se había despertado y lo primero que vio al sentarse en la cama fue a sus padrinos besándose, no entendía por que lo hacían, pero se había emocionado ya que esa muestra de cariño solo lo hacían las parejas como su padre y su madre.

 **-** ¡Se quieren! **-.** Gritó emocionado.

Los magos se separaron bruscamente al escuchar el grito de Teddy, ambos lo miraron, Hermione con las mejillas coloreadas.

Teddy estaba mirándolos con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

 **-** ¡Se quieren! ¡Se quieren como mi mamá y mi papá! **-.** Volvió a gritar emocionado.

Harry y Hermione se vieron sin saber que hacer o decir, estaban tan enfrascados en el beso que habían olvidado a Teddy.

Hermione se acercó sentándose en el borde de la cama, Teddy gateó hasta ella, la bruja lo cargó sentándolo en su regazo.

 **-** ¿Quieres a mi padrino? **-.** Le preguntó apoyando una mano en la mejilla de su madrina.

 **-** Siempre he querido a tu padrino Teddy, desde que éramos unos niños.

El niño negó con la cabeza **.-** Asi no, ¿Lo quieres como mi papi y mi mami se quieren? **-.** Le preguntó de manera inocente.

Hermione sonrió enternecida, miró a Harry parado frente a ella y respondió la pregunta sin apartar sus ojos de los verdes de su _amante._

 **-** Si Teddy, yo quiero a tu padrino como tu papi y tu mami se quieren, lo amo.

Al decir aquello desvío su mirada ligeramente ruborizada para observar a su ahijado, este le sonreía emocionado, se bajó del regazo de la bruja y corrió hasta donde Harry, este lo cargó.

 **-** ¿Tú también quieres a mi madrina de esa manera? **-.** Le preguntó, Harry se rió.

 **-** No la quiero, la amo **-.** Le aclaró.

Teddy se emocionó sin conocer realmente el significado de esa palabra.

Hermione se levantó de la cama parándose al lado de Harry.

 **-** Teddy escúchame bien, esto que te dijimos no se lo puedes decir a nadie, es un secreto **-.** Le dijo.

El niño arrugó la frente **.-** ¿Por qué? Yo quiero que todos sepan que mis padrinos se quieren igual que mi papi y mi mami.

Hermione lo miró sonriendo, amaba a ese niño como nunca se imaginó.

 **-** Te entiendo, pero por ahora es un secreto, no le puedes decir nada a nadie, ni mucho menos a Ginny y a Ron **-.** Insistió Hermione.

 **-** ¿Por qué? Si ustedes se quieren tienen que estar juntos y no con ellos **-.** Le dijo inocentemente.

Hermione se lo quitó a Harry de los brazos cargándolo ella.

 **-** Cuando seas grande lo entenderás, esto es de adultos, por eso no puedes decirle nada a nadie, prométemelo Teddy.

El niño se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero que derritió a la bruja, Harry tuvo que intervenir.

 **-** Campeón, solamente tienes que mantener el secreto por unos días mientras nosotros, los adultos, resolvemos todo, ¿Entiendes? Cuando todo esté aclarado, puedes gritar a los cuatro vientos que nosotros nos queremos **-.** Le dijo sonriendo.

Eso pareció calmar al niño e incluso que bajara la guardia.

 **-** Entonces, ¿Solo tengo que mantener el secreto por unos días? **-.** Preguntó mirando primero a Harry y después a Hermione.

La bruja le sonrió uniendo su nariz con la del niño.

 **-** Exacto, solo tienes que guardar el secreto por unos días, cuando ya deje de ser secreto Harry y yo te avisaremos.

 **-** Esta bien, pero que sea rápido **-.** Les dijo.

Ese comentario hizo reír a los magos.

 **-** Madrina tengo hambre.

 **-** Yo también precioso, estábamos esperando a que despertarás para salir a comer, ¿Qué te parece?

El niño la miró feliz **.-** ¡Quiero ir a McDonald's!

Los magos se rieron, agarraron sus pertenencias y salieron del hotel rumbo al McDonald's.

* * *

 **-** Teddy ve desvistiéndote mientras voy llenando la bañera, anda.

Acababan de llegar al hotel, después de ordenarle a su ahijado que se desvistiera, Hermione entró al baño para poner a llenar la bañera.

 **-** Ven para ayudarte enano **-.** Le dijo Harry acercándose.

Cuando Hermione salió del baño se encontró a Teddy en interior y a Harry sin camisa, claramente la imagen del pelinegro la dejó sin aliento.

 **-** Prende el aire Harry, pero no lo pongas tan fuerte, ven Teddy, vamos a bañarte, sácale una pijama Harry **-.** Ordenó Hermione sin apartar la mirada del pecho masculino, Harry la miraba divertido.

Cogió al niño de la mano llevándolo al baño, le quitó el interior y lo ayudó a meterse en la bañera.

Veinte minutos después salió del baño con Teddy en brazos y envuelto en una toalla.

Lo dejó en la cama donde lo termino de secar y Harry lo ayudó a colocarse el pijama, le peinó el cabello otra vez de color azul eléctrico.

 **-** Muy bien, acuéstate y a dormir, acuérdate que mañana vamos al circo asi que tienes que estar descansado para que lo disfrutes al máximo **-.** Le dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Teddy le devolvió la sonrisa asintiendo, se colocó de pie en la cama para abrazar a la bruja y darle un beso haciendo lo mismo con Harry, después se acostó en la cama acomodándose para dormir, Hermione lo arropó.

La castaña se alejó de ahí hacia la nevera ejecutiva, sacó un jugo que habían comprado llenándose un vaso para beber.

Sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura por detrás y un beso húmedo en su cuello que le envió descargas por todo el cuerpo.

 **-** Harry...

 **-** Shh... **-.** Alargó una mano quitándole el vaso depositándolo en la mesa, mientras incrementaba los besos en el cuello femenino **.-** Te necesito... **-.** Le susurró en la oreja antes de mordérsela ganándose un jadeo de Hermione.

 **-** Teddy... **-.** Fue lo único que dijo.

Harry la volteó, se inclinó un poco cogiéndola de los muslos obligándola a envolverlo por la cintura.

Caminó hasta el baño sin dejar de besarla, entró a este dejándola en el piso, sacó la varita del bolsillo trasero del pantalón invocando un hechizo silenciador.

 **-** Listo.

Se acercó hasta la bruja, la besó con pasión, con deseo, inmediatamente se encargó de desvestirla.

Se separo de ella para quitarle la blusa, la tiró al suelo volviéndola a besar mientras le desabrochaba el sostén, sintió las manos de la chica sobre el botón del pantalón.

Una vez le quitó el sostén se encargó del pantalón bajándoselo junto a la pantaleta.

Cuando estuvieron desnudos, Harry la guio hasta la bañera, una vez adentro abrieron la regadera mojándose en el acto.

Se besaron debajo del agua tocando el cuerpo del otro, se encargaron de enjabonarse, cuando se quitaron el jabón, Harry no soportó más, la agarró volteándola para apoyarla contra la pared de la ducha.

La acorraló pegando su cuerpo a la espalda de ella, su erección presionándose contra sus nalgas, Hermione gimió.

 **-** Creo que nunca lo habíamos hecho en el baño... **-.** Le susurró sobre el oído.

Hermione giró la cabeza capturando los labios de Harry en un beso voraz.

Una de las manos que estaba apoyada en la cadera femenina se movió obligando a Hermione a abrir mas las piernas para colar una mano entre sus muslos, Hermione gimió con fuerza cuando sintió sus dedos resbalarse por su intimidad.

 **-** Ah... Harry... **-.** Movió la cadera presionando la erección del mago.

 **-** Deja de moverte...

Hermione lo ignoró, Harry tuvo que sostenerla con fuerza impidiendo que se moviera, la mantuvo firme con una mano mientras con la otra agarraba su erección dirigiéndola a la entrada de Hermione.

 **-** ¡Ah! ¡Harry! **-.** Gimió con fuerza cuando este la penetró de una sola estocada.

 **-** ¡Merlín! Te deseo tanto... **-.** La agarro con fuerza de la cintura mientras incrementaba las penetraciones volviéndolas mas profundas y fuertes.

 **-** ¡Si! Sigue... Mmm... ¡Harry!

Los gemidos de parte de Hermione hacían que Harry incrementara sus estocadas.

Se pegó a su espalda para morderle el cuello, sin importarle nada, le beso el cuello de una manera que le dejaría unas marcas.

 **-** Harry... Por favor...

Escuchó la suplica de Hermione a la vez que sentía como su interior lo apretaba deliciosamente, gimió ronco sobre su oreja, cuando comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre arremetió con mas fuerza, Hermione gimió con mas fuerza.

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Gritó cuando llego al orgasmo.

A los segundos Harry se le unió gruñendo su nombre.

Apoyó las manos en pared para no aplastar a Hermione en lo que se recuperaba del orgasmo.

Hermione se movió obligando a Harry a alejarse de ella saliendo de su interior, se giró quedando frente a el, se colocó se puntillas para besarlo.

Cuando les falto el oxígeno, Hermione se separo de su boca dirigiéndose a su cuello, lo besó e hizo presión con la intención de hacerle un chupón.

 **-** Eres mío **-.** Le dijo de manera posesiva.

Los ojos mieles brillaban denotando celos.

 **-** A pesar de las circunstancias, siempre he sido tuyo **-.** Le aclaro Harry antes de besarla con posesión **.-** Y tu eres mía.

 **-** Siempre.

* * *

 **-** Ya no me parece tan divertido que Teddy duerma entre los dos **-.** Le comentó Harry.

Ya estaban acostados, Teddy profundamente dormido en el medio de ambos, Hermione acariciándole suavemente el cabello, miró con diversión a Harry.

 **-** Esta noche me toca dormir con mi príncipe, deja los celos **-.** Le sonrió con burla.

Y como si Teddy hubiese escuchado lo que dijo su madrina, se movió acurrucándose en el pecho de Hermione que estaba acostada de lado.

Harry se colocó boca arriba suspirando al ver eso.

 **-** En estos momentos envidio a Teddy **-.** Susurró sin mirarla.

 **-** Tonto **-.** Le dijo divertida **.-** Duérmete de una vez.

* * *

 **-** _¿Como la están pasando?_ **-.** Escuchó la voz de Nymphadora.

 **-** Súper bien, aun seguimos en el circo, Teddy esta adentro con Hermione, salí para atenderte la llamada y aprovechar y comprar unos refrescos.

 **-** _¡Me alegro! Extraño a mi hijo Harry, pero me quedo tranquila al saber que esta disfrutando con ustedes._

 **-** Ni te imaginas, ya falta poco para que termine el circo, pero ten por seguro que Teddy lo ha disfrutado al máximo.

 **-** _Esa es la idea, por cierto, ¿Ha pasado algo entre tu y Hermione?_

 **-** Teddy nos vio besándonos **-.** Le confesó.

 **-** _¡Potter! Apuesto a que tú fuiste el culpable, ¿Han podido hablar al respecto? ¿Acerca de lo que harán cuando vuelvan?_

 **-** Divorcio **-.** Fue lo único que respondió.

 **-** _Ya lo venía venir, sabes que tienes mi apoyo, ¿No? Cuando me necesites, tengo que dejarte Harry, cuídense, los quiero a los tres, ¡Adiós!_

* * *

 **-** ¡Teddy! ¡Hijo! **-.** Nymphadora esperaba agachada a su hijo el cual corrió a sus brazos.

 **-** ¿Qué tal les fue? **-.** Les preguntó Remus cuando llegaron hasta ellos.

 **-** Bien, mejor imposible, yo también disfruté bastante del circo, de todo en general **-.** Respondió alegre la bruja.

 **-** No dudes que yo también, Teddy se portó de maravilla.

Dora se había colocado de pie con su hijo en brazos, Remus se lo quitó para saludarlo.

 **-** Papi, mami, ¿Sabían que mis padrinos se quieren igual que ustedes? **-.** Les preguntó de manera inocente.

 **-** ¡Teddy! **-.** Regaño Hermione.

 **-** ¿Qué? Tu me dijiste que no podía decirle nada ni a Ron ni a Ginny, además mis padres van a mantener el secreto **-.** Le dijo seguro.

Los adultos se rieron divertidos.

 **-** Ya lo sabíamos mi vida, pero al igual que tu, debemos mantenerlo en secreto **-.** Aseguró su mamá.

 **-** Si, mi padrino me prometió que tengo que mantenerlo en secreto por unos días **-.** Dijo mirando a Harry.

 **-** Claro que si enano, de eso no tengas dudas.

* * *

 **-** ¿Qué piensas hacer? **-.** Preguntó Harry sentado en la orilla de su cama de Grimmauld Place a Hermione, le estiró un brazo, ella le agarro la mano y este la sentó sobre sus piernas.

 **-** No se, le dije a Ron que llegaba mañana, no quiero ir a mi casa, aquí estoy a gusto **-.** Se acurrucó en su pecho.

 **-** Ginny esta de viaje, pero llega mañana en la tarde-noche, voy a ir a recoger todas mis pertenencias para cuando llegue pedirle el divorcio.

Hermione se separo un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos, se acercó dándole un casto beso.

 **-** Haré lo mismo y esperaré a que Ron llegué en la noche para también pedirle el divorcio **-.** Le dijo mirándolo con decisión a los ojos.

 **-** Ve con Sirius **-.** Sugirió.

Hermione lo miro confundida **.-** ¿Por qué?

 **-** No es que desconfíe de tu poder mágico, lo sabes bien, pero no sabemos de que manera pueda reaccionar Ron, por eso es conveniente que Sirius te acompañe, asi Ron se va a tener que comportar.

 **-** No me parece buena idea.

 **-** No te estoy obligando, solo te lo estoy sugiriendo, es tu decisión.

Hermione asintió antes de besarlo con pasión.

 **-** ¡La comida ya esta lista! ¡Vamos! **-.** Sirius toco la puerta de la habitación.

Harry y Hermione se separaron sonriendo para después levantarse y salir del cuarto.

* * *

Supo en el momento justo cuando Ginny llego a la casa, suspiró colocándose de pie al lado de su maleta.

Esperó a que Ginny entrara a la habitación, cuando la pelirroja hubo entrado, lo primero que hizo fue dirigir su mirada hacia la maleta a los pies del pelinegro.

 **-** Te vas de la casa... **-.** Comentó en un tono demasiado calmado.

 **-** Si y no solo eso, quiero el divorcio.

Ginny le sonrió con ironía **.-** ¿Desde cuando?

Harry suspiró **.-** Desde hace mucho, no fue premeditado, solo sucedió.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, se movió hasta sentarse en la cama.

 **-** Solo vete...

 **-** Ginny...

 **-** ¡Vete! ¡Lárgate! ¡¿No viniste a recoger tus cosas para marcharte?! ¡Pues largo! ¡Fuera! **-.** Le gritó con dureza.

Harry apretó los puños a los lados, cogió su maleta desapareciendo de aquella habitación.

* * *

 **-** Realmente no veo necesario que me hayas acompañado.

Sirius apoyado en el marco de la puerta se encogió de hombros, gesto que Hermione no pudo ver ya que le daba la espalda.

 **-** ¿Qué hago aquí entonces?

La bruja suspiró cerrando la maleta.

 **-** No lo se... **-.** Le dijo volteándose para mirarlo.

En ese momento ambos escucharon el característico sonido que hace la chimenea cuando se viaja a través los polvos flu.

 **-** ¿Que haces en mi casa Sirius? **-.** Le inquirió el pelirrojo bruscamente cuando pasaba de él para entrar a su cuarto.

Ron se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Hermione, más aún cuando detalló la maleta sobre la cama.

 **-** ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? **-.** Mirando fijamente la maleta **.-** ¿Qué hace Sirius aquí y a esta hora? **-.** Dirigiéndose a la castaña.

 **-** Vino para ayudarme con el equipaje **-.** Contestó **.-** Me voy de la casa.

 **-** ¿Que... ¿Como que te vas? ¡¿Estas loca?! ¡Tú eres mi esposa! ¡No puedes irte! **-.** Gritó enfurecido.

 **-** Soy tu esposa, no tu propiedad, asi que puedo irme cuando quiera, no tengo porque pedirte permiso, tan solo te lo estoy avisando y también pedirte el divorcio.

Ron enmudeció, vio a Hermione sin poder creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, se puso pálido cuando se dio cuenta de lo serias que habían sido sus palabras.

 **-** No... No... ¡No! ¡No puedes dejarme! ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¡Si me dejas seré el hazme reír del Ministerio!

Sirius lo miró incrédulo sin poder creer que había dicho aquello, ¿Es que este tipo no tenía moral? ¿En serio le estaba diciendo que no podía dejarlo por que se iba a convertir en el hazme reír del... ¡Ni siquiera le importaba lo que sintiera Hermione!

 **-** Por lo menos me quitas un peso de encima al saber que no te importa nuestro compromiso como tal si no _él que dirán_ del Ministerio **-.** Le dijo sarcásticamente **.-** Ahora con mas razón quiero el divorcio ya que por lo que veo no te importa nuestro compromiso si no la imagen que dábamos en el trabajo.

Cogió su maleta con la intención de pasar por su lado, el pelirrojo la detuvo agarrándola con fuerza del brazo.

 **-** Ron, suéltame, me estas lastimando **-.** Le dijo mirándolo.

El pelirrojo no la soltó, en cambio la agarró con más fuerza para mirarla con odio.

 **-** ¿Qué hace Sirius aquí? ¿Para donde se supone que te vas a ir? ¿Para Grimmauld Place? **-.** La miró con frialdad **.-** ¿Con Harry?

 **-** Suéltame **-.** Le dijo con lentitud **.-** Me esta doliendo Ronald.

 **-** Respóndeme.

Hermione se sentía impotente, la tenía agarrada con fuerza del brazo derecho y en el izquierdo mantenía la maleta, no podría, aunque quisiera, buscar la varita.

 **-** Suéltala... **-.** Una onda me magia la atravesó **.-** No me hagas repetírtelo otra vez, suéltala.

El animago había colocado una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo, Hermione lo miró aliviada, en esos momentos agradecía haberle hecho caso a Harry y llevarse con ella a Sirius.

 **-** Suéltame Black **-.** Le dijo lentamente sin verse intimidado pero Hermione sintió como aflojaba el agarre sobre su brazo.

 **-** Lo haré cuando sueltes a Hermione, es una mujer y aun sigue siendo tu esposa, hazme el favor de comportarte Wesley, créeme cuando te digo que no tengo ningún problema con golpearte si es necesario **-.** Le dijo con toda la frialdad de la que fue capaz apretando a la vez su agarre sobre el hombro.

Ron fue aflojando su agarre sobre el brazo de Hermione hasta soltarla, Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás sobándose el brazo el cual se tornó rojizo e incluso se podían apreciar un poco las marcas de los dedos.

 **-** ¿Quieres saber que hago aquí? **-.** Le dijo soltándolo **.-** A parte de ayudar a Hermione con su equipaje, estoy aquí para protegerla de ti, Harry te conoce bien, tanto que previó como seria tu reacción cuando Hermione te pidiera el divorcio y no lo culpo, eres muy infantil y predecible.

Se alejó de él quitándole la maleta a Hermione, le agarró el brazo suavemente observando la piel enrojecida.

 **-** Quizás te salga un hematoma **-.** La miró a los ojos **.-** No le va a hacer ninguna gracia a Harry, quizás tú no hubieses sido capaz de hechizar al Wesley por ser quien es, pero no creo que eso sea problema para mi ahijado **-.** Miró al pelirrojo **.-** Él no va a dudar en hechizarte cuando sepa lo que le hiciste, tenlo por seguro.

Con un gesto de la mano instó a la bruja para que saliera primero ella de la habitación, al hacerlo, Sirius la siguió no sin antes dirigirle otra mirada al Wesley.

* * *

Harry entró furibundo a la habitación que le pertenecía de Grimmauld Place encontrándose a Hermione sentada en la cama vestida con su bata de dormir y un paño sobre el brazo derecho.

Hermione alzó la mirada cuando lo escuchó entrar, sus ojos verdes brillaban con furia, se le acercó cogiéndole con suavidad el brazo, se arrodilló entre sus piernas a la vez que retiraba el paño, cuando sus ojos observaron la piel enrojecida soltó un gruñido.

 **-** ¿En serio fue capaz de hacerte daño? ¡Con razón aceptó irse de misión por un mes! ¡Ya verá cuando vuelva! **-.** Dijo Harry con intención de levantarse, Hermione se lo impidió tomándolo del hombro, se inclinó atrapando sus labios.

 **-** No le hagas nada... Creo que basta y sobra con que lo hayamos traicionado cuando nos volvimos amantes **-.** Le dijo mirándolo.

 **-** Eso no le da permiso para hacerte daño.

 **-** No importa, al fin de cuentas no me golpeó, es pasado, Ronald es mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro eres tú, solo importas tú.

Harry la miró con amor dejándose convencer por Hermione, se alzó un poco volviéndola a besar.

* * *

Un mes, ya había pasado un mes desde que le había pedido el divorcio a su ahora ex esposa Ginny Wesley.

Y hace dos semanas que había comprado una casa en el Valle de Godric a la cual se había mudado con Hermione, su actual novia, lamentándolo mucho no prometida ya que como Ron se había ido de misión no había tenido oportunidad de tramitar su divorcio.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió con violencia dejando en evidencia al pelirrojo que había sido su mejor amigo por tantos años, este lo miraba iracundo, la cara y las orejas rojas de furia.

 **-** ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿A eso le llamas madurez?! ¡¿Fuiste capaz de cambiarme de departamento y de jefe tan solo para no tener que enfrentarme?! **-.** Gritó molesto.

Harry se levantó despacio de su silla sin despejar la mirada de su antiguo amigo y compañero.

 **-** Si fui capaz de cambiarte de departamento, pero no por las razones que crees, más bien lo hice por tu bien, no me creía capaz de volverte a ver después de saber lo que le hiciste a Hermione sin lanzarme contra ti, ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó? ¿Quieres reclamarme algo? Adelante, a diferencia de ti, yo si puedo mantener una conversación decente, no te voy a pegar ni a insultar al menos que tu lo hagas primero **-.** Lo miró a los ojos, no se sentía para nada intimidado con su presencia y comportamiento.

 **-** ¿Te costaba mucho esperar a que llegara para que me dijeras lo del cambio? **-.** Pregunto un poco mas _calmado_.

 **-** Si, desde que le hiciste daño a Hermione ya no eres irrelevante en mi vida, pensé que podíamos hablar de lo que pasó, pero eso ya no es posible, te traicioné, es lo único relativo aquí y lo mas seguro es que no entiendas nuestro motivos, pero pasó, de todas maneras eso para mi ya es pasado, todo lo referente a ti y a tu hermana es parte de mi pasado, otra razón para sacarte no solo de mi vida si no también de mi ambiente laboral, además, ¿Hasta hace poco tu no querías un cambio? Ahí esta, aprovéchalo, tengo entendido que el auror Howard es un excelente jefe.

 **-** Asi que me sacas de tu vida, fui yo al que traicionaron, ¿Y tú me sacas de tu vida asi como si nada? **-.** Le preguntó irónico.

 **-** La amo, se que tu no entenderás la profundidad de esas palabras, pero es asi, estoy enamorado de Hermione Granger, la amo con mi vida y ella a mi, por esa razón pecamos de infieles y no me arrepiento **-.** Suspiró **.-** No tengo ningún tipo de problema con enfrentarte y hablar contigo, tu fuiste el que me impulsó a cambiarte de departamento cuando le pusiste una mano encima a Hermione.

Ronald apretó los puños con impotencia, él lo sabía, siempre supo que entre sus amigos pasaba algo más allá de la profunda amistad que los unía, incluso cuando ellos lo ignoraban.

Harry se quedó en silencio esperando alguna reacción de parte del pelirrojo.

 **-** Aunque, ¿Sabes? No debería aceptar ningún reclamo de tu parte, Hermione me repitió lo que le dijiste cuando te pidió el divorcio **-.** Le dijo con ironía **.-** Seria muy descarado de tu parte venir a reclamarme algo, ¿No te parece?

 **-** No estaba pensando con claridad cuando le dije aquello, me tomó de sorpresa, ¿Sabes acaso lo que se siente llegar a tu casa y encontrarte a tu mujer con una maleta? Y como si fuera poco, después que me queda claro el hecho de que se marcha de nuestra casa, me pide el divorcio, ¡Con Sirius ahí! ¿Que pensabas al obligarla a que llevara a Sirius? ¿Querías intimidarme, es eso? ¿Pensabas que no iba a dejar que Hermione se marchara y por eso Sirius la acompañó? ¿Para amenazarme?

 **-** Yo no la obligué a nada, simplemente le sugerí que dejara que Sirius la acompañara porque te conozco y no estaba seguro de que manera ibas a reaccionar cuando Hermione te pidiera el divorcio, ¿Me equivoqué? No, lastimaste a Hermione **-.** Le dijo con calma, pero Ron se encogió **.-** Estoy casi seguro que si mi padrino no hubiese ido habrías sido capaz de otra cosa y eso si no te lo perdonaría **-.** Le dijo con frialdad.

 **-** ¡¿Acaso me crees un salvaje?! ¡¿Un animal como para lastimar a Hermione?! **-.** Harry puso los ojos en blanco **.-** ¡Además! ¡Ella es una excelente bruja! ¡¿Realmente crees que, en tal caso, dejaría que yo le pusiera una mano encima?!

 **-** ¡Abre los ojos! ¡La lastimaste! ¡Las marcas de tus asquerosos dedos le duraron una semana! Aparte del morado que le salió en el brazo, ¿Que si te creo capaz? ¡Pues si! Además, aunque te cueste creerlo, Hermione no es capaz de hacerte daño, ella te quiere mucho **-.** El pelirrojo bufo **.-** Me da igual que no me creas pero es la verdad.

Harry revisó su escritorio agarrando unos pergaminos, rodeó el escritorio con la clara intención de salir de su oficina.

 **-** Si no tienes algo más que decirme **-.** Le señaló la puerta **.-** Es mi hora de almuerzo y quiero aprovecharla.

Ron mas rígido que una piedra salió de la oficina lentamente seguido por Harry.

 **-** Señor Potter, la señorita Granger le mandó a decir que cuando saliera a almorzar pasara por su oficina **-.** Ron escuchó lo que le decía la secretaria.

 **-** Muchas gracias Mafalda, por cierto, toma, estos pergaminos los va a pasar buscando Jhon Smit, para que se los entregues por favor.

Harry le tendió los pergaminos, la secretaria los tomó.

 **-** No hay problema, ¿Va a volver después del almuerzo?

 **-** No lo creo, ya he adelantado todo el trabajo de hoy y no tengo ninguna reunión importante.

 **-** Entiendo, feliz fin de semana, nos vemos el lunes **-.** Le sonrió.

 **-** Igual para ti, hasta el lunes.

Después de despedirse caminó hasta los ascensores, entró seguido de Ron.

Cuando el ascensor llegó al piso donde quedaba la oficina de Hermione, Ron le tendió un pergamino a Harry, este lo miró.

 **-** Entrégaselo a Hermione **-.** Fue lo único que le dijo.

Harry lo tomó saliendo del ascensor, caminó dirigiéndose hasta la oficina de su novia.

 **-** Hasta que por fin llegas **-.** Lo recibió la castaña.

 **-** Ron fue para mi oficina **-.** Le respondió como si nada.

Hermione se alarmó **.-** ¿Qué? Pero, ¿Pasó algo? ¿Discutieron?

Harry la miró tranquilizándola.

 **-** Fue a reclamarme el que lo haya cambiado de departamento, después discutimos acerca de lo que esta pasando, pero nada grave, solo hablamos.

Hermione se recostó en la silla suspirando, Harry rodeó el escritorio sentándose en este frente a la castaña.

 **-** ¿Y ese pergamino? **-.** Le preguntó.

Se lo tendió encogiéndose de hombros.

 **-** Ron me lo dio para que te lo entregara.

Hermione lo tomó abriéndolo, mientras leía en su rostro se fue formando una sonrisa, se levantó de la silla besando a Harry.

 **-** Debemos hablar con Teddy **-.** Harry la miró sin entender **.-** Ahora si soy completamente tuya, estoy divorciada.

Harry sonrió con alegría agarrándola de la cintura para besarla con pasión.

* * *

 **-** ¡Mis padrinos se van a casar! ¡Mis padrinos se van a casar! ¡Mis padrinos se van a casar! **-.** Gritaba emocionado Teddy.

Remus y Tonks caminaban detrás de su hijo sonriendo con diversión.

 **-** Hijo, no grites, estamos en el Ministerio **-.** Le pidió su padre.

 **-** Mi madrina y mi padrino me dijeron que podía gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaban juntos **-.** Le dijo de manera obvia.

Los adultos se rieron por las ocurrencias de su hijo.

Se encontraban en el ministerio, como Harry estaba reunido con el Ministro, iban hacia la oficina de Hermione a dejarle a Teddy ya que ellos se iban de misión por unas semanas.

Cuando entraron a la oficina, se encontraron a Hermione sentada en su oficina, la chica al ver al niño sonrió, Teddy corrió a sus brazos.

 **-** ¿Estas consciente, Hermione, que todo el Ministerio se enteró de tu compromiso con Harry? **-.** Le preguntó divertida la auror.

Hermione sonrió **.-** Me lo puedo imaginar ya que no se quien esta mas emocionado por el compromiso, si nosotros o Teddy **-.** Respondió divertida.

 **-** ¿Por que hay que esperar tanto para la boda? **-.** Le Preguntó el niño a su madrina.

 **-** Porque tus padres se van de misión, tenemos que esperar a que ellos vuelvan para que asistan.

El niño suspiró resignado.

 **-** ¿Cuando se van? **-.** Preguntó Hermione.

 **-** En veinte minutos sale el traslador a Egipto **-.** Respondió Remus **.-** Teddy ven a despedirte.

El niño se bajó del regazo de la castaña corriendo a los brazos de su padre, este lo abrazó y besó para después dárselo a su esposa la cual hizo lo mismo.

 **-** Ya sabes todo lo que siempre te hemos dicho, pórtate bien y hazle caso a tus padrinos **-.** Le besó la frente antes de ponerlo en el suelo **.-** Salúdame a Harry **-.** Le pidió a la bruja.

 **-** Por cierto, ¿A que hora se van? **-.** Preguntó Remus.

Hermione miró su reloj **.-** En media hora, cuando termine la reunión.

La pareja se despidió de Hermione abandonando la oficina.

 **-** ¿Quieres pintar? **-.** Le preguntó, el niño asintió **.-** Así te entretienes mientras esperamos a tu padrino y yo termino este papeleo.

Lo acomodó en la silla frente a su escritorio haciéndole espacio, Teddy sacó de su pequeño morral un libro de dibujos y creyones muggles que le había regalado Hermione.

 **-** Jefa, vine a buscar los pergaminos solicitados por el señor Johnson **-.** Entró la secretaria pasados unos minutos.

Teddy ni se inmutó, siguió pintando, la bruja pasó del niño a su jefa.

 **-** Toma, los acabe de terminar **-.** Le tendió los pergaminos **.-** Teddy, ella es Margot, mi secretaria.

El niño alzó la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos marrones.

 **-** Hola, soy Teddy Lupin **-.** Le sonrió con inocencia, Margot quedó encantada con la sonrisa.

 **-** Mucho gusto Teddy, es un placer conocerte **-.** Le dijo amigablemente.

El niño asintió antes de seguir pintando.

 **-** Es mi ahijado, hijo de Tonks **-.** Aclaró la castaña.

 **-** Lo supuse, después que dio a luz se corrió el rumor que el hijo que había tenido era como ella ya que tenía el cabello azul.

 **-** Desde pequeño lo ha mantenido asi y los ojos son una copia exacta de los de Harry **-.** Le sonrió.

 **-** No cabe duda **-.** Dijo antes de marcharse.

* * *

 **-** ¿Falta mucho para que mi padrino llegue? **-.** Preguntó claramente aburrido sentado en el escritorio frente a su madrina.

La castaña miro su reloj de pulsera, ya había pasado casi una hora.

 **-** No creo, a lo mejor ya viene por ahí **-.** Se inclinó dándole un beso en la frente.

 **-** ¿Vamos a ir a comprarme mi ropa para la boda? **-.** Preguntó ilusionado.

Hermione sonrió, ella y Harry habían decidido hacer una ceremonia pequeña, solo sus familiares mas cercanos y casarse a lo muggle en el patio trasero de su casa.

 **-** Si, cuando tu padrino llegue vamos a ir a comprarte el traje para nuestra boda.

 **-** ¡Si! ¿Vamos a ir al centro comercial de la otra vez? ¿El grandote?

 **-** No, vamos a ir a una tienda especial donde también están haciendo el traje para tu padrino, ¿Ya decidiste el color?

El niño hizo cara de que estaba pensando.

 **-** Lo quería azul pero lo prefiero del mismo color que el de mi padrino **-.** Le sonrió.

 **-** Bueno, esta la casualidad de que Harry lo pidió de color azul rey, ¿Que te parece? **-.** Le preguntó sonriendo.

El niño esbozó una enorme sonrisa **.-** ¡Súper!

Hermione se rió divertida justo en el momento en que abrían la puerta de su oficina.

 **-** Música para mis oídos, ¿Qué fue tan gracioso para que mi hermosa prometida se riera? **-.** Harry Potter entró a la habitación sonriendo.

Teddy al escucharlo se giró sonriendo, con ayuda de Hermione se bajó del escritorio para salir corriendo hacia su padrino el cual lo recibió con los brazos abiertos cargándolo.

 **-** ¿Como estas enano?

 **-** ¡Bien! Ahora que llegaste podemos irnos, mi madrina me dijo que estábamos esperándote.

Harry rodeó el escritorio para llegar hasta Hermione, al llegar le dio un suave beso en los labios.

 **-** La reunión se alargó mas de lo debido, pero ya estoy listo, cuando quieras nos vamos.

 **-** Yo también estoy lista, esperábamos por ti **-.** Lo tomó del mentón dándole otro beso, Teddy los veía emocionado.

* * *

 **-** Teddy, dile a la señora de que color quieres que sea tu traje **-.** Lo instó Hermione.

 **-** Del mismo color que el de mi padrino **-.** Dijo justo cuando Harry salía del probador con un traje azul rey sin corbata.

 **-** ¿Del mismo color que el mío? **-.** Le preguntó Harry sonriendo.

 **-** Si, yo lo quería azul, después había decidido cambiarlo por el mismo color que el tuyo y mi madrina me dijo que el tuyo es azul rey asi que yo también lo quiero de ese color **-.** Explicó el niño.

Harry y Hermione se miraron sonriendo.

 **-** ¿Tendrás un traje azul rey para él? **-.** Preguntó Hermione.

 **-** No, pero al igual que el del señor, lo puedo mandar a hacer **-.** Dijo la vendedora.

 **-** No hay problema **-.** Resolvió Hermione.

 **-** ¡Margaret! **-.** Gritó, a los segundos apareció una joven.

 **-** Dígame.

 **-** Búscame un traje de modelo para el niño **-.** Le dijo señalando a Teddy **.-** De este estilo mas o menos **.-** Señaló a Harry, la joven asintió marchándose.

La señora se acercó hasta donde Harry con la cinta métrica en el cuello y una pelotita llena de alfileres y agujas detallando al mago completamente.

 **-** ¿Como lo siente? **-.** Le inquirió.

 **-** Bien, aunque me gustaría un par de ajustes.

 **-** No hay problema, como ya le dije no esta terminado y viéndoselo puesto me doy cuenta de unos errores.

Parándose frente a Harry comenzó a ajustar el traje donde ella veía necesario y también haciendo caso a lo que Harry le iba diciendo.

 **-** Aquí tiene el traje madame **-.** Llegó Margaret con un pequeño traje negro.

Cuando Teddy lo vio frunció el ceño **.-** Yo lo quiero azul rey, no negro.

 **-** Ese solo es de prueba, sirve de modelo, asi la señora va a saber cuales son tus medidas, no es tuyo, solo tienes que medírtelo **-.** Le explicó Hermione.

Teddy aceptó.

 **-** Ve poniéndoselo mientras termino con el señor **-.** Le pidio la señora.

Hermione se levantó tomando el traje en sus manos, Teddy caminó hasta un probador seguido de su madrina.

Cuando entraron el niño comenzó a desvestirse con ayuda de Hermione para después colocarse el traje, al estar listo salieron.

La señora le estaba dando los últimos retoques al traje de Harry.

 **-** Listo, ya se lo puede quitar, hágalo con cuidado para que no se pinche.

Harry se bajó del banquito donde estaba parado dirigiéndose hacia los probadores, le sonrió a Teddy cuando lo vio vestido.

 **-** Ven, párate aquí niño **-.** Le dijo amablemente.

Teddy hizo caso, camino hasta pararse donde le indicaba la señora.

 **-** Mi nombre es Teddy, no niño **-.** Le contestó con el ceño fruncido.

 **-** Teddy... **-.** Regañó Hermione.

La señora soltó una risita **.-** No se preocupe, asi que Teddy eh, pero, ¿Es ese tu verdadero nombre?

El niño negó con la cabeza **.-** Me dicen asi por cariño.

 **-** ¿Y cual es tu nombre? Asi no te vuelvo a llamar _niño._

 **-** Edward Remus Lupin Tonks **-.** Contestó automático.

 **-** Edward... Es bonito tu nombre, ahora sé porque te llaman Teddy.

Bajo la cabeza observando como le quedaba el traje para comenzar a hacer los ajustes.

 **-** No te vayas mover para evitar pincharte **-.** Le advirtió **.-** No quiero sonar entrometida, pero por un momento pensé que Teddy era hijo de ustedes **-.** Dirigiéndose a Hermione **.-** Para ser solo su ahijado saco los ojos como los del señor y el cabello del mismo color que el suyo.

Hermione sonrió, como estaban en un local muggle, Teddy había cambiado otra vez el color de su cabello a castaño.

 **-** La mayoría piensa eso, resulta que el papá tiene el cabello como él y la mamá tiene familia de ojos claros **-.** Aclaró Hermione.

 **-** Wow, pero si tengo todo un galán como ahijado, debemos tomarte una foto, seguro Dora se enamora mas al verte **-.** Le dijo Harry saliendo del probador.

 **-** No, no le mandes foto a mi mamá, quiero que sea una sorpresa, que me vea cuando este llevando los anillos **-.** Le sonrió.

Los tres adultos se rieron.

 **-** Ella es la que te va a vestir ese día Teddy **-.** Le dijo Hermione.

El niño frunció el ceño **.-** ¿Por qué? Yo soy varón, tengo que vestirme en la misma habitación que mi papi y mi padrino, mi mamá me dijo que ese día ella iba a estar contigo ayudándote con el vestido.

Harry y Hermione se miraron divertidos.

 **-** Es verdad campeón, por un momento se me olvidó que todos los hombres tienen que vestirse en la misma habitación ya que de esa manera apoyan al novio, claro que puedes vestirte con nosotros **-.** Pasó a su lado desordenándole el cabello.

Se sentó al lado de Hermione, le tomó la mano entrecruzándola con la suya dándole un beso en los labios.

 **-** ¿Y tu cuando te vas probar tu vestido? **-.** Le preguntó.

Hermione lo miró con malicia y diversión **.-** Dora se va a escapar de la misión un par de horas, ese día vamos a venir con mi mamá y Luna.

 **-** ¿Y eso por qué? **-.** La miró Harry extrañado **.-** ¿No es mejor aprovechar que vinimos para que te lo pruebes?

 **-** El vestido aun no esta listo como para que me lo pruebe, además, el novio no puede ver el vestido antes de la boda **-.** Le contestó con simpleza dándole un beso.

Harry suspiró resignado recostándose en el respaldo del sillón.

 **-** Eso no es justo, tú me viste con el traje.

 **-** Nada en la vida es justo amor.

 **-** Listo **-.** Habló la vendedora **.-** Ya terminé, madrina ayúdalo a quitarse el traje **-.** Le sonrió la señora a Hermione.

La bruja se levantó para quitarle el traje a Teddy con mucho cuidado evitando asi que se puyara con los alfileres.

 **-** ¿Va a abonar algo? **-.** Dirigiéndose a Harry.

 **-** No, prefiero pagar todo de una vez, incluido el traje de Teddy.

* * *

 **-** Hermione... ¡Estas bellísima!

Todas las mujeres asintieron dándole la razón a Tonks.

 **-** Si hija, estas hermosísima, mas que cuando te casaste con Ronald **-.** Le dijo su madre.

 **-** Estoy de acuerdo, cuando te casaste con Ron no tenias esa mirada brillante que tienes en este momento ni esa sonrisa tan radiante **-.** Dijo Luna.

 **-** Ya esta listo todo, ¿Verdad? **-.** Preguntó ansiosa.

Las mujeres le dieron los últimos retoques a Hermione y a ellas mismas, cuando se dieron cuenta que todo estaba listo, Jean salió de la habitación en busca de su esposo.

 **-** ¿Como te sientes? **-.** Preguntó Tonks.

 **-** No se, un poco nerviosa, ansiosa.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta entrando los padres de la novia.

 **-** Hija... Estás hermosa, luces bellísima.

Richard se acercó hasta donde su hija dándole un abrazo y un beso.

 **-** ¿Lista? **-.** Le preguntó tendiéndole el brazo, Hermione lo tomó asintiendo.

Salieron por la puerta seguidos de las otras mujeres, Richard ayudó a su hija a bajar las escaleras, al llegar a la puerta que daba al patio, se detuvo, por esta apareció Remus enfundado en un elegante traje negro acompañado de un Teddy sonriente con su traje azul rey haciendo juego con su cabello azul eléctrico.

 **-** Estas muy linda madrina **-.** Le dijo con las mejillas rojitas.

Hermione se inclinó dándole un beso en la frente y un abrazo.

 **-** Tu estas muy, muy guapo, incluso mas que el novio **-.** Le sonrió haciendo que Teddy se riera.

Cuando las mujeres llegaron, le dijeron a Remus que saliera a dar la señal de que la ceremonia comenzaría.

Cameron se fue junto al hombre lobo no sin antes despedirse de su hija.

Neville apareció por la puerta justo cuando la música comenzaba a sonar, le tendió el brazo a su esposa, Luna se lo tomó encantada para salir al patio trasero, segundos después, apareció Remus tendiéndole el brazo a Tonks para salir.

 **-** ¿Estas listo Teddy? **-.** Le preguntó Hermione.

 **-** ¡Si! **-.** Gritó emocionado antes de salir al patio sosteniendo una almohadita blanca con los bordes dorados donde descansaban los anillos de oro.

Hermione suspiró apretando el agarre sobre el brazo de su padre justo cuando perdía de vista a Teddy y comenzaba a caminar.

Harry se encontraba bastante nervioso, ansioso, ya quería que Hermione bajara, no podía esperar mas, Sirius a su lado solo le sonreía.

Cuando vio como Remus entraba a la casa supo que Hermione ya había bajado, volvió a salir para avisar que comenzaría la ceremonia.

Se enderezó colocándose de frente cuando vio salir a Luna junto a Neville, a ellos le siguieron Remus y Tonks, sonrió cuando vislumbró a Teddy el cual caminaba orgulloso y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Como atraído por la magia de su futura esposa, desvió la mirada de su ahijado justo cuando Hermione aparecía del brazo de su padre.

Se quedo en shock, lucia hermosa, esplendida, era un sencillo vestido color amarillo pálido pero elegante y Hermione lo lucia en su esplendor, quedó atontado, no despejo en ningún momento sus ojos de los de ella hasta que su suegro le habló.

 **-** Es la segunda vez que hago esto, entregar a mi hija a un hombre **-.** Le dijo serio **.-** Pero confío en que será la ultima **-.** Le sonrió.

 **-** Tenga por seguro que si es la última, cuidaré y protegeré a Hermione con mi vida.

Richard asintió entregándole la mano de su hija a Harry, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione para marcharse y dar inicio a la ceremonia con la voz del padre.

* * *

 **-** Puede besar a la novia.

Harry sonrió acercándose hacia su ya esposa, la tomo con delicadeza de la cintura besándola en los labios.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar ni los gritos que Teddy pegó.

Harry y Hermione se separaron sonriendo, por fin juntos sin tener que esconderse, por fin libres para demostrarle al mundo el inmenso amor que se tienen.

* * *

 **Epilogo**

 **10 años después**

 **-** ¡Harry!

El nombrado apareció por la puerta de la cocina cuando escuchó el grito de su esposa.

 **-** Dime amor.

 **-** Sube y dile a Teddy que se apure, se le va a hacer tarde y no va a poder desayunar **-.** Le dijo volteándose y colocando unos platos en la isla de la cocina.

A los minutos de Harry haberse marchado, por la entrada de la cocina aparecieron dos niños de 9años idénticos, de oscura y abundante cabellera negra pero mas controlable que la de sus padres, ambos tenían los ojos verdes pero con pequeñas moticas marrón claro.

 **-** Hasta que por fin bajan **-.** Les dijo su madre.

 **-** Esta bien que ayer nos emocionamos cuando nos dijiste que llevaríamos a Teddy a King's Cross, pero ya no parece tan divertido **-.** Habló el niño desanimado.

Hermione volteo a mirarlo cuando se dio cuenta del tono que usó.

 **-** ¿Y eso por qué?

 **-** Porque aún faltan dos años para que mi hermano y yo vayamos a Hogwarts, no será divertido conocer el expreso, no poder subirnos e incluso verlo irse junto con Teddy **-.** Explicó su hija.

Hermione sonrió, desde que les habían contado a sus hijos que eran magos, todas las aventuras que hicieron en Hogwarts y realizado hechizos frente a ellos, andaban ansiosos por cumplir los 11años para poder irse al castillo.

 **-** Pero por lo menos conocerán el Expreso de Hogwarts, créanme cuando les digo que es espléndido...

 **-** Y yo les he dicho que cuando menos lo esperen ya les esta llegando la carta de Hogwarts, ya es septiembre, dentro de poco cumplen 10años, después los 11 y cuando menos lo crean estaremos viajando los tres en el expreso de Hogwarts.

Teddy hizo acto de presencia en la cocina, entró con una pequeña castaña de ojos verdes brillantes en los brazos.

 **-** Buenos días madrina **-.** Le dijo cuando se acercó a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

 **-** Buenos días Teddy, anda, desayuna para irnos y no agarrar mucho tráfico.

Teddy se sentó frente a los gemelos, Hermione alargó las manos hacia la niña.

 **-** Dame a Lucy para que puedas comer más cómodo.

Cuando la pequeña niña sintió los brazos de su madre separarla de Teddy, se aferró con fuerza al cuello del adolescente.

 **-** ¡No! ¡No! ¡Eddy! ¡Eddy!

Teddy la miró divertido, soltó una carcajada cuando detalló la cara de desconcierto que tenia Hermione, se acomodó a la niña en el regazo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

 **-** No te preocupes madrina de todas maneras no quiere separarse de mi.

Hermione suspiró resignada sentándose junto a los chicos con una taza de café.

 **-** Después de los gemelos debería de haberme acostumbrado, pero es difícil, realmente te adoran.

 **-** ¡Hey! Yo no adoro a Teddy **-.** Aclaró su hijo varón, James, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Teddy y Hermione se miraron sonriendo, claramente le daba vergüenza admitirlo, pero James realmente adoraba a Teddy.

 **-** ¿Donde esta Harry? **-.** Preguntó.

 **-** Fue a llevar el baúl a la camioneta **-.** Aclaró Teddy.

Hermione lo miró asintiendo, aprovechó para detallarlo en silencio, le costaba creer todo lo que había crecido, era unos centímetros más alto que ella y aún seguía manteniendo su cabello color azul y los ojos verdes, era difícil saber cuales eran mas iguales a los de Harry, los de Teddy o los de su pequeña princesa Ashley.

 **-** Mami, mas jugo por favor **-.** Le pidió Leah.

Hermione se levantó para sacar el jugo y aprovechar para verificar la temperatura del tetero de su pequeña hija, después de servirle jugo a los tres, se sentó al lado de Teddy batiendo el tetero, Ashley le puso total atención.

 **-** Ven **-.** Le dijo dejando el tetero sobre la mesa.

La pequeña miro primero el tetero y después a su madre, con dificultad se puso de pie en las rodillas de Teddy estirando sus manitas hacia su madre, Hermione la tomo recostándola en su regazo mientras le daba el tetero.

 **-** Eso se llama jugar sucio **-.** Le dijo Teddy después de haber tragado.

Hermione lo miró con diversión **.-** No se de que hablas, tiene que comer antes de irnos.

* * *

 **-** Guao... **-.** Dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos.

 **-** Esta increíble... **-.** Exclamo Leah con los ojos abiertos.

 **-** ¡Esta súper! **-.** La siguió su hermano sonriendo.

 **-** Ya sabia yo que les gustaría, asi también fue mi impresión cuando lo vi por primera vez **-.** Sonrió melancólico Teddy admirando la locomotora escarlata.

Harry a su lado sonrió divertido despeinándole el cabello.

 **-** Ya lo creo, me acuerdo clarito, saliste corriendo y gritando por toda la plataforma **-.** Lo miró burlón.

Teddy sonrió divertido, claramente se acordaba.

 **-** ¡Tíos! ¡Primos! **-.** Una pelirroja de hermosos ajos azules corría hacia ellos **.-** Hola... Teddy **-.** Lo saludó con claro gesto de pena.

Teddy le sonrió **.-** Hola Victoire.

Bill y Fleur Wesley aparecieron por detrás de la niña.

 **-** ¡Hola! **-.** Saludó Fleur **.-** ¿Como están?

A pesar de los problemas que generaron los divorcios con los Wesley, Bill no había roto su relación con Harry ni Hermione, sobre todo por Fleur que adoraba a Harry desde el cuarto año en Hogwarts y también le caía bien Hermione.

Unos minutos después se les unió la familia Longbottom-Lovegood.

 **-** Asi que te nombraron prefecto **-.** Le dijo Neville colocándole una mano sobre el hombro **.-** Tus padres deben sentirse orgullosos.

 **-** Ni te imaginas, mamá grito de emoción.

Luna y Neville tenían dos hijos de 8 y 10años, durante la boda de Hermione Luna le había dicho que tenían 3meses de embarazo, algo más que celebrar ese día.

Ninguno tenía la edad suficiente para ir a Hogwarts, estaban ahí por Neville, era profesor de Herbología y jefe de la casa Gryffindor, a pesar de eso no había perdido la costumbre de viajar en el Expresso de Hogwarts.

 **-** Cuídate Teddy, pórtate bien, eres prefecto asi que compórtate como es debido **-.** Le dijo Hermione haciéndolo reír **.-** Te quiero mucho.

Lo abrazó y besó para separarse y dejar que Harry se despidiera de él.

 **-** Hazle caso a tu madrina campeón **.-** Sonrió con diversión.

Después de despedirse de los gemelos se acercó a Hermione que tenia cargada a Leah, la pequeña castaña estaba acurrucada en el pecho de su madre con la cara en su cuello, ya le habían dicho que Teddy se tenía que ir y a pesar de tener tan solo 2años había entendido pues había heredado la inteligencia precoz de su madre.

 **-** Oye... Ashley mírame **-.** Le pidió Teddy.

La pequeña niña giró su rostro para verlo pero sin levantarlo del hombro de su madre, sus ojitos verdes brillaban conteniendo las lágrimas, Teddy la cargó abrazándola contra su pecho.

 **-** Tengo que irme a estudiar princesa, pero nos vamos a ver en diciembre, en navidad, ya verás **-.** La niña se aferró con fuerza a su cuello.

El también la abrazó besándole la cabeza pero tuvo separarla de su pecho cuando escuchó el ultimo llamado para que se subieran al tren.

 **-** Te quiero mucho **-.** Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Esos ojitos verdes tan parecido a los suyos que lo veían con tristeza fueron la razón definitiva para mantener los suyos de ese color.

Ashley le dio un besito en la mejilla antes de girarse alargando sus bracitos hacia su madre la cual la cargó aferrándola a su pecho cuando escuchó los sollozos.

Victoire y Teddy se subieron al tren dejando atrás a sus familiares.

 **-** Si me siento asi por la partida de Teddy, no me quiero imaginar cuando los gemelos tengan que irse a su primer año en Hogwarts **-.** Le dijo Harry a su esposa.

Hermione le sonrió antes de besarlo, al separarse localizo a sus hijos con la mirada, estaban jugando con Alice y Frank, los hijos de Neville y Luna.

 **-** Créeme que a mi también me van a hacer mucha falta asi que tenemos que aprovechar al máximo estos dos años.

 **-** Por lo menos nos queda mas tiempo para disfrutar con Ashley **-.** Dijo acariciando la cabecita de la niña, que ya estaba adormilada.

Hermione le sonrió con los ojos brillantes.

 **-** ¿Que te parece disfrutar aun mas años aparte de los de Ashley?

Harry la miro a los ojos con claro gesto de no haber entendido lo que le había dicho.

Su esposa solo aumento su sonrisa, cogió una mano de Harry entre las suyas colocándola en su vientre.

Harry abrió los ojos al comprender lo que decía y sobre todo cuando al posar su mano sobre el vientre de su esposa su magia reaccionó creando un chispazo.

 **-** Merlín... ¿Desde cuando lo sabes? **.-** Le preguntó besándola.

 **-** Tenía mis dudas, pero hace dos días Luna me lo confirmó cuando me reuní con ella, ¿Recuerdas? Tengo dos meses.

 **-** Te amo, ni te imaginas cuanto, me has hecho, me haces y me seguirás haciendo el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

La besó con un poco mas de intensidad.

 **-** Yo también te amo, me diste la dicha de ser madre, tenia miedo, pero ya no, es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar después de enamorarme de ti.

Harry le sonrió con amor, sus ojos brillando de emoción y alegría por tener a su lado a semejante mujer tan increíble.

 **-** Hay que decirle a los gemelos.

 **-** Ojalá sea varón así James tendrá un hermano.

Harry la volvió a besar, cuando se separaron se quedaron mirando a sus hijos reírse mientras jugaban con el rubio y la pelinegra.

Ambos viendo a sus retoños, el par que acrecentó el amor que se tenían, los que los enseñaron la maravillosa experiencia de ser padres y dar todo lo que este a tu alcance por esos ojitos inocentes.

Después llegó Ashley, la princesita de ambos, ya no eran padres primerizos y después de haber criado a gemelos, Ashley sola no suponía gran reto, pero ahora venia otro en camino, otro orgullo más, otra felicidad más.

¿Era posible ser tan feliz en la vida?

Harry lo creyó posible al ver a su familia, su esposa con su pequeña en brazos, sus dos hijos, el que venía en camino, Teddy, Sirius, Remus, Tonks.

No podía pedir ser mas feliz de lo que ya era, estaba agradecido, se sentía dichoso por tener a tantas persona maravillosas a su lado que siempre lo apoyaron en todo.

* * *

¡Buenas chicos!

Aquí les dejo los que tantos querían, espero sea de su agrado, me salió mas largo de lo que pensé, espero les guste y me dejen muchos comentarios.

¡Se les quiere!

PD, esperen la actualización de No Tengas Miedo de Aceptarme.


End file.
